DC'S Young Justice: Enter Monster Kid
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: A young kaiju morphing Metahuman named Max Stewart joins the Team during their mission to India.
1. Monster Kid joins the Team

(In Mount Justice, the Team were at the Mission Room, sitting on a table while some members of the Justice League are repairing Mount Justice after the attack by Red Tornado's siblings)

(Green Arrow tries offering them a bowl of pretzels)

Kid Flash: Thanks, but no thanks.

Robin: Yeah! what we want are answers, about Red Tornado and his siblings.

Kid Flash: Exactly.

(Green Arrow was going to take the bowl, but Kid Flash grabs it)

Kid Flash: Leave the bowl.

(Kid Flash starts munching on the pretzels)

(Superboy starts hearing what Aqualad was saying to Batman, discussing about the possibility of Red Tornado being a mole)

Superboy: **YOU KNEW?!**

(Superboy grabs Aqualad and slams him to the wall)

Superboy: That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!

(Miss Martian flies down to stop him)

Miss Martian: Conner, what are you doing?

Superboy: Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!

Robin: You knew?!

Kid Flash: And you didn't tell us?!

Aqualad: I sought to protect this team from-

Artemis: Protect us from what? Knowledge that might save us?

Superboy: (To Miss Martian) You almost died!

Batman: Enough.

(Everyone stopped as they paid attention to Batman as Superboy let's go of Aqualad)

Batman: With Red Tornado missing, the team will now overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shirt.

Captain Marvel: I really look forward to hanging out with you guys.

(The team were confused that Captain Marvel wants to hangout with them)

Superyboy: After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-

Batman: Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility. You will leave him to us. I have another assignment for this team.

(Batman pulls up the holographic computer, showing newspaper articles about the mayor of Gotham being attacked by a gorilla)

Kid Flash: Gotham mayor attacked by guerrilla gorilla?

Superboy: (To Miss Martian, through the psychic link) Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?

Robin: Batman, please! Tell us you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase!

Batman: I never joker about the mission.

(Robin's eyes widen as he puts his head down in shame)

Batman: I checked the sources. I've studies the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest of a series of incidents. Aqualad, you and your team will depart to India to check this out.

(Aqualad nods as Kid Flash went past him angry they all were going to the Bio-Ship)

Kid Flash: Hmm, your team.

Batman: One more thing, you'll be getting a new teammate.

(The Team were speechless)

Kid Flash: What?

Aqualad: Batman, is it wise cause they have been reports about a giant monster sighted in India.

Computer: Recognized Monster Kid B08.

(Max Stewart steps out of the Zeta Beam tube and enters the Cave)

Max: I'm finally here!

(Max see the Team and the 5 Leaguers)

Max: Hi.

Robin: You've gotta be kidding me?

(Max walks up to them)

Max: (To the Team) Nice to meet you guys.


	2. The mission to India

(Meanwhile at Mount Justice)

Max: Hello.

Superboy: (growling) Who are you?

Max: Your new teammate. Who do you think I am? Superman?

(Superboy glares at Max was about to walk towards him, but Miss Martian stop him)

Max: Relax, the Justice League invited me to join this team.

(The Team paused)

Max: I'm Max Stewart aka Monster Kid. I'm from Diamond City, Virginia.

Robin: (To Batman) Is he coming on this mission?

Batman: (nods) Yes.

Max: I think I'm gonna love this team.

Robin: (turns his attention to Max) Do you even have powers?

Max: Yes, I do Robin.

(Max morphs his arms into squid tentacles, shocking the Team)

Max: Well, shall we start the mission?

Robin: (To Batman) How do we know he's not a spy? This isn't a daycare.

Max: How do I know I'm not gonna turn into a giant bird and crush you with my talons?

Robin: Did you just threaten me?

Max: (morphs his tentacle arms back to his normal human hands) Maybe if you don't wanna get on my bad side.

(The Team, Max, and Captain Marvel help straight to the Bio-Ship)

Max: (To Miss Martian) So, are you like Martian Manhunter's daughter.

(Miss Martian looks at him)

Miss Martian: He's my uncle. I'm his niece.

Max: Okay.

(Max gets into the Bio-Ship as Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Captain Marvel)

Max: This has got to be the greatest moment of my life, well beside spitting eggs from my mouth.

(Everyone stared at him)

Max: What?

Captain Marvel: So, how does it feel to have those monster morphing abilities?

Max: It feels great. When I was exposed to the G-Energy Compound, I've been fighting giant monsters, supervillains, alien invasions, and evil organizations.

Captain Marvel: That's so cool!

Max: Thanks.

Kid Flash: (mind link) I can't believe the League let some kid on the Team.

Robin: (mind link) First Aqualad keeps a secret from us and now this?

Superboy: (mind link) Why would they have him on the Team?

Miss Martian: (mind link) We don't know much about him, let's focus on the mission.

(The Bio-Ship flies off from Happy Harbor to India)

Max: So, how is everyone doing?

Miss Martian: Uh, great.

Kid Flash: Fine.

Robin: Yeah.

Artemis: Cool.

Superboy: Whatever.

Max: Okay.

(The Bio-Ship lands in the jungle of India as everyone gets outside)

Aqualad: Switch to stealth and we'll review mission parameters.

Kid Flash: Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters.

Robin: It's recon. We know what to do.

Max: You guys doing stealth mode. I can do that too.

(Max camouflages and de-camouflages)

Max: I can blend into the environment like a chameleon.

Robin: Okay, let's go KF.

Aqualad: Kid, Robin.

Robin: (glares at Aqualad) The 3 of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us.

Kid Flash: (agrees with Robin) Or did you forget that to tell us about the mole.

Max: Mole? What are you guys talking about?

Kid Flash: Red Tornado betrayed us and it's Aqualad's fault for not telling us about a traitor.

Max: That doesn't make sense.

Robin: Well, it did happened.

Max: Isn't there a chance Red Tornado was under mind control?

(Robin and Kid Flash didn't say anything as they walk into the jungles)

(Superboy grabs Miss Martian's arm)

Superboy: Come on. I'll keep you safe.

(Miss Martian gets out from Superboy's grip and crosses her arms)

Miss Martian: (mind link) You're my boyfriend, Conner. not my keeper. Stop behaving like a character from a seventies sitcom.

(Superboy looked confused)

Superboy: I just want to protect you.

Artemis: Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure your protection or your patronizing is good for our health.

(Artemis then glares at Aqualad)

Artemis: Oh and Kaldur, we're taking the kid with us.

Max: (surprised) What?!

Aqualad: (To Max) Go with them.

Max: Uh, fine.

(Max as he walks with Miss Martian and Artemis into the jungles, walking alongside a river)

Max: So uh, you're Green Arrow's newest sidek...

(Artemis gives Max a really mean looking glare)

Max: (nervously)Uh...I mean partner? Right?

Artemis: Uh, yeah.

Max: Oh, I can tell the original must have quit.

Artemis: Yes, but he calls himself Red Arrow.

Max: Red Arrow? Could've came up with something better like Arsenal.

(Artemis had smiled to him)

Miss Martian: So why do you call yourself Monster Kid?

Max: Because I was gonna call myself "The Changeling", but that was lame.

(A splash is heard in the water, they stopped)

Max: (To Miss Martian and Artemis) Did you hear that?

Artemis: (To Max) Here what?

(A giant supersized alligator jumps out from the water and charges towards Miss Martian)

(Miss Martian screams as she telepathically push it back)

Max: Whoa! A giant alligator!

(Max morphs into King Turtle, a giant turtle kaiju with a horn)

(King Turtle roars)

(Another alligator jumps out to attack Artemis, but King Turtle knocks it down and fights it and the other one underwater)

Artemis: Whoa! Now there's something you don't see everyday.

M'gann: Right, should we help him?

Artemis: I think he's got this.

(Meanwhile underwater, King Turtle is fighting the two alligators while removing the collars off their necks as they swam away)

(Miss Martian and Artemis walk out from the river and head into the jungle)

Artemis: Those are so not normal gators.

Miss Martian: They've been enhanced by Kobra Venom and they were wearing the inhibitor collars like the ones in Belle Reve.

(King Turtle walks out from the water, walks towards Miss Martian and Artemis, and morphs back into Max)

Max: Okay, I defeated the giant alligators and removed the collars off of their necks.

Artemis: So what now?

Miss Martian: I'm gonna contact Aqualad.

Max: How?

Artemis: It's called a mind link.

Max: What's that?

Miss Martian: I can telepathically contact anyone.

Max: Oh! So it's basically like using a phone, but with telepathy?

Miss Martian: Yes.

(Miss Martian closes her eyes and contacts Aqualad about the Kobra enhanced animals and the inhibitor collars)

Max: So, you a fan of giant monster movies?

Artemis: No, not really.

Max: Oh, well Japan has a long history of giant monster attacks.

(Miss Martian links everyone up as she, Artemis, and Max continue to walk into the jungle, to Aqualad)

Max: So they're having a telepathic discussion among themselves while I do nothing.

(Max signs)

Max: This is gonna be a long day.


	3. Rescue Captain Marvel

(Miss Martian, Artemis, and Max are currently meeting up with Aqualad and the others)

Max: So let me get this straight, Captain Marvel got captured and we must save him?

Artemis: Yeah, that's the plan.

Max: Okay, so we get to rescue a member of the Justice League? How awesome is that?!

(Miss Martian and Artemis rolled their eyes as the three of them as well as the rest of the team. minus Superboy have gathered to a strange building where's Captain Marvel is being held captive)

Max: So this is where Captain Marvel is being held at, let's go in there and sa-.

(Miss Martian grabs Max's shoulder)

Max: Huh?

Miss Martian: Let's not do anything that can set the alarm off.

Max: Aw man.

(Miss Martian camouflages)

(The Team are making a plan of how to disable the force field around the building)

Max: How are we supposed to get into that force field to rescue Captain Marvel?

(Aqualad uses his electrical powers to tear a hole in the force field)

Max: Cool! Using electricity manipulation to create a hole in the force field is Awesome!

(Artemis aims her arrow and shoot it at the wall, disabling the force field)

Max: Alright!

(Max and the Team head straight to the compound)

Max: Yeah! I'm gonna save a member of the Justice League!

Aqualad: (To Max) Stay focus Monster Kid.

Max: Right sorry.

(As the Team head straight to rescue Captain Marvel, they see a Kobra Venom enhanced monkey standing on a structure)

Max: That's not good.

(The monkey screeches as more had came)

Max: More monkeys? What's next, a gorilla?

(A gorilla wearing a hat and holding a machine gun)

Max: How ironic.

(The Team are fighting Monsieur Mallah and the monkeys and manages to removes the collars off their necks)

Max: There's no way we're gonna lose to a big gorilla.

(The gorilla sniffs in the air and realizes that Miss Martian is in camouflage mode, grabs her hoodie and slams her to the ground)

Kid Flash: Hey!

(The gorilla paused and looked at Kid Flash)

Kid Flash: Get your hands off of her you darn dirty ape!

(Kid Flash charges at the gorilla and tries to strike it, but fails as he falls down to the ground)

Max: Kid Flash!

(Miss Martian gets back up as do Kid Flash)

Max: (To Monsieur Mallah) Hey King Kong!

(Monsieur Mallah turns his attention to Max)

Max: Why don't you get me?

Robin: What are you doing? You'll be killed!

Max: (chuckles) Nope!

(As Monsieur Mallah charges at Max, the latter morphs into Silrax, a giant serpent kaiju)

(Silrax roars)

(The Team minus Superboy, is shocked)

Robin: (surprised) Okay, now's I'm so whelmed!

(Before Monsieur Mallah could attack, Silrax uses his tail to swing at the gorilla, sending his crashing through the wall of the compound)

(Silrax roars in victory as he morphs back into Max)

Artemis: (impressed) That was actually cool.

Max: (crosses his arms) Thank you.

(A monster roar was heard)

Kid Flash: What was that?

Max: That was the roar of a monster.

(Moments later, trees were breaking as the giant gliding lizard kaiju Varan appears at the compound)

Max: Varan!

(The Team had all paused at the appearance of Varan)

Kid Flash: What is that thing?

Max: A giant ancient gliding lizard called Varan.

Artemis: (To Max) Gliding? Like a flying squirrel?

Max: (To Artemis) Yep. Some monsters have the characteristics of regular animals.

Kid Flash: So what now?

Max: (To the Team) You guys rescue Captain Marvel, I'll fight Varan.

Aqualad: (To Max) Are you certain you can fight that creature?

Max: (To Aqualad) Of course I can, I'm Monster Kid!

(Max morphs into Mega Dragonfly, a giant dragonfly-like kaiju resembling a bipedal insect with hook claws, large wings, and a long tail)

(Mega Dragonfly roars)

(The Team's eyes widen)

Kid Flash: Whoa!

Aqualad: We needs to save Captain Marvel first. We'll worry about Monster Kid.

(Miss Martian uses telekinesis to slammed the gorilla through the wall of the compound as the Team rush inside to save Captain Marvel)


	4. Mega Dragonfly Versus Varan

(At the Brain's hideout in India, Max Stewart in one of his monster forms, Mega Dragonfly is about to face the giant glides lizard known as Varan)

(Mega Dragonfly roars at Varan, the latter roars back in anger as he leaps over to attack Mega Dragonfly, who uses his tail to slam Varan to the ground)

(Superboy and Wolf have arrive at the Brain's hideout as they briefly saw Mega Dragonfly and Varan)

Superboy: Okay, that's new.

(Superboy punches a hole in the wall and goes inside to help his teammates)

(Meanwhile, Mega Dragonfly is still fighting Varan with his hook hands, but Varan avoids them and glides into the skies)

(Mega Dragonfly searches for any sigh of Varan)

(Varan dives in and knocks Mega Dragonfly to the ground)

(The Team, Wolf, and Captain Marvel came out from the compound and witness the battle between Mega Dragonfly and Varan)

Artemis: Are you guys seeing this?

Robin: Yeah, a fight between two giant monsters.

Miss Martian: Does that always happens on Earth?

Kid Flash: Yes, well mostly in Japan.

(Varan charges at Mega Dragonfly and kicks him to the ground)

Aqualad: So these kaiju also have unique fighting style.

(Robin pressed a button on his glove)

Kid Flash:(To Robin) What are you doing?

Robin: I'm recording it, the League need to see this.

(Mega Dragonfly gets back up and continues to fight Varan)

Miss Martian: I think Max is winning.

(Mega Dragonfly then uses his tail to wrap around Varan's neck)

Kid Flash: Is he gonna strangle that monster?

(Mega Dragonfly uses his tail to lift Varan up into a air and repeatedly slam him to the ground)

Artemis: No wonder Japan keeps making movies about this.

(Mega Dragonfly then releases Varan from the grip of his tail as the giant tri-phibian kaiju is thrown into the air, but stretches out his limbs and glides away from Mega Dragonfly)

(Mega Dragonfly roars as he wings into the skies to follow Varan)

Kid Flash: He's following the flying lizard. What do we do?

Aqualad: For now, we need to remove the collars off of every enhanced animal.

Robin: (To Aqualad) What about the kid?

Artemis: I think he can take care of himself.

(Meanwhile, Varan is still being chased by Mega Dragonfly in the sky as the tri-phibian monster then dives into the ocean and disappears into the waves)

(Mega Dragonfly searches for any sign Varan as he flies back to reunite with the Team and Captain Marvel)

(Later, Mega Dragonfly flies towards the Martian Bio-Ship as he safely lands on the ground, morphing back into Max)

Max: Hey guys, I just chased Varan to the ocean and we pretty much saved the day.

Aqualad: (To Max) We appreciate your help Monster Kid.

Max: (To Aqualad) Thanks Aqualad, but you can call me Max. So is everyone still giving you the cold shoulder?

Kid Flash: (To Max) Well not anymore since we know why he kept a secret from us.

Max: (To Kid Flash) Okay, so what now.

Artemis: (To Max) We go on the Martian Bio-Ship kid.

Max: Okay.

(Max and the Team walk into the Bio-Ship and leave India)

Max: Where's Captain Marvel?

Kid Flash: He went back to Fawcett City.

Max: Oh.

(Max looks at Wolf)

Max: That's a big albino wolf.

(Later at Mount Justice, Max and the Team arrive back to debrief with Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, and Black Canary)

Aqualad: The Brain manage to require Kobra Venom and use to enhance many animals. For example, Wolf.

(Aqualad points to Wolf, who's napping on the floor)

Black Canary: Anything about the mysterious creature?

Max: Don't worry Black Canary, I took care of Varan as Mega Dragonfly.

Green Arrow: Who's Varan?

Max: He's a giant ancient gliding lizard.

Green Arrow: Okay.

Batman: Is there anything else you like to say?

Martian Manhunter: We know you all had trust issues which involved Aqualad.

(Most of the Team felt ashamed of how they acted during the mission)

Aqualad: There were some personal issues, but we eventually put our problems aside and work together.

Batman: Good.

Green Arrow: (crosses his arms) Also, there's one more thing?

Kid Flash: What's that?

Green Arrow: Well it involves the newbie.

(Everyone turned their attention to Max, the latter looks nervous)

Aqualad: Monster Kid perform well.

(Max smiles)

Artemis: If it wasn't for him, M'gann and I would be alligator supper.

Robin: He was definitely feeling the aster.

Max: Thanks guys. So when do we start training?

Black Canary: Tomorrow. We'll begin your training tomorrow

Max: Got it.

(Meanwhile at the Stewart residence in Diamond City, Max was back home in his room with his twin brother Dennis)

Dennis: So you and those team of sidekicks fought some giant animals?

Max: Yes, and they don't like to be called sidekicks.

Dennis: Oh that's right. Do they have hot girls on the Team.

Max: Yep, there's Miss Martian and Artemis.

Dennis: There's a Miss Martian?

Max: Yes, she's Martian Manhunter's niece.

Dennis: Martian Manhunter has a niece. Wow, did you meet Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash?

Max: Yep.

Dennis: What about Speedy?

Max: Nope, Artemis said he changed is name to Red Arrow.

Dennis: Who's Artemis?

Max: She's Green Arrow's new partner.

Dennis: Man, I can't believe you're on a team of teenage superheroes.

Max: I know.

Mary Stewart: Go to bed boys.

Max and Dennis: Yes mom.

(Max turns off the lights as he and Dennis sleep)

(Meanwhile at the Watchtower, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Green Arrow are watching footage of Mega Dragonfly fighting Varan)

(Batman paused the video)

Green Arrow: You surprised Bats?

Batman: According to the footage Robin sent me, he's able to take on that giant creature in that form.

Black Canary: I'm sure if I can train him with combat skills, he'll use them to help defend himself.

Martian Manhunter: His biomorphing abilities are indeed much stronger.

Superman: How many many monsters can this kid transform into?

Batman: I don't know, he can mimic the DNA cells of any creatures he looks at or makes contact with.

Wonder Woman: He's needs to be supervised.

Batman: You're right, we'll keep an eye on him.


	5. Max's first day of training

(At Mount Justice, Max is being beamed into the Cave as the Team gathered together near the Zeta tubes)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max comes out from the Zeta tube)

Max: Am I late?

Miss Martian: No, you just came on the right time.

Max: Okay, so when go we get on for another mission?

Robin: Sorry, handing out missions are Batman's responsibility.

(Max looked disappointed)

Max: Oh come on!

Kid Flash: You know, I just forget something to say.

(Everyone turns to Kid Flash)

Kid Flash: How did the Justice League ever recruited a monster morphing kid to join this team?

Artemis: Baywatch is right for once.

Kid Flash: Hey!

Artemis: How did the League contact you?

Max: Well they invited me and my family to the Hall of Justice while you guys were away on that mission in Bialya.

(The Team was speechless)

Max: Also, you guys never did probably introduce yourself to me. I'll already know Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad.

Miss Martian: Well my name is Miss Martian, my real name is M'gann M'orzz and the Earth name is Megan Morse.

Artemis: My name is Artemis.

Superboy: I'm Superboy.

Max: Well nice to meet you guys.

Computer: Recognized: Black Canary 13.

(Black Canary enters the Cave through the Zeta tubes)

Black Canary: Alright. Who's up for training?

Max: I can't believe I'm gonna train with a member of the Justice League.

(A ringing sound is heard as Max pulls out his phone)

Black Canary: What are you doing?

Max: Checking my Twitter page. Wow, just a new follower.

Robin: Who is it?

Max: Well it's Black Canary?

(The Team's eyes widen as they all stared at Black Canary)

Black Canary: What?

Max: This is so cool! I know the Ultra Super Girls are gonna be jealous.

Artemis: Who?

Max: They're a team of three teenage female superheroes that live on the south side of Diamond City.

Kid Flash: So there are three super powered chicks in your city?

Max: Yep!

Kid Flash: Do you have their phone numbers?

(Artemis smacks Kid Flash in the back of the head)

Max: Nope.

(Black Canary clears her throat as Max and the Team look at her)

Black Canary: Training anyone?

Max: Right sorry.

Black Canary: I'm gonna need a sparring partner.

Max: I guess it will be one of you guys.

(Black Canary points at Max)

Black Canary: You.

(Max's eyes widen as he looks nervous)

Max: You want me to be your sparring partner?

Black Canary: Yes.

(Max gulps)

Max: Oh, okay.

(The center of the training room lits up as Max and Black Canary moves to it)

Max: I hope that I will amaze you with my moves.

Robin: That's how KF got severed.

(Artemis laughs at Kid Flash)

(Black Canary smirks)

Black Canary: We'll see.

(Black Canary and Max were moving in fighting positions as they squared off. Black Canary tries to punch Max, but he blocks her)

Max: Ha!

(Black Canary ducks down and attempts to strike his legs, but he flips over Black Canary, much to the surprise of her and the Team)

Black Canary: Huh?

(Max ducks down and strikes Black Canary's legs, knocking her to the ground)

(The Team's eyes widen as well as Black Canary)

Artemis: Whoa.

Robin: He beat Black Canary.

Aqualad: Unbelievable.

(Black Canary gets back up)

Max: So, did that impressed you?

Black Canary: Surprisingly, yes.

Computer: Recognized: Wonder Woman 03.

Wonder Woman: Greetings everyone.

(The Team's eyes widen when they saw the Amazon Princess)

Max: Wonder Woman?

Kid Flash: Silver bracelets and Golden Lasso. It's her alright.

(Max looks so nervous)

Max: Oh no.

(Black Canary and the Team walk towards Wonder Woman)

Black Canary: What brings you here Diana?

Wonder Woman: Well, it's my turn to-

(Wonder Woman stops and looks at a nervous Max)

Max: Uh, hi?

(Wonder Woman smirks and crosses her arms)

Wonder Woman: I see that you're here Max Stewart also known as Monster Kid.

Max: Yes, that's right.

Black Canary: Alright, this will be a one against all sparring match.

Max: You want us to train with Wonder Woman?

Black Canary: Not exactly, you'll be going up against your Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis.

(Max looks nervous)

Max: Oh my Godzilla.


	6. Max Versus The Team

(Max is about to have a sparring match with Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis while Black Canary and Wonder Woman watch as spectators)

Max: Let's get this on!

Robin: (To Max) There's only six of us and only one of you.

(Max smirks)

Max: Clearly, you're outmatched.

(Max morphs into Super Starfish, a giant one-eyed echinoderm kaiju)

(Super Starfish roars)

(The Team as well as Wonder Woman and Black Canary were surprised)

Super Starfish: Behold! Super Starfish!

(Moments later, Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis burst out of laughter)

Super Starfish: Huh?

(Miss Martian covers her mouth to hold a giggle)

(Aqualad and Superboy didn't laugh, but smirks)

Wonder Woman and Black Canary: Teenagers.

Super Starfish: What's so funny?

Robin: Well Super Starfish seems ridiculous.

Super Starfish: No it doesn't!

(Super Starfish charges towards Robin with speed)

Robin: Uh oh!

(Super Starfish tries to catch Robin with an arm, but the Boy Wonder dodges by flipping over)

Robin: (To Aqualad) Feel like fighting a starfish?

Aqualad: (To Robin) At this moment, yes.

(Aqualad charges at Super Starfish while using his Water-Bearers to move water at Super Starfish as an attempt to knock him down, but the giant echinoderm was still standing and absorbs the water)

Super Starfish: Refreshing.

(Aqualad had a surprised look on his face)

Aqualad: He absorbed the water.

(Super Starfish them morphs into Devil Squid, a giant squid kaiju with a reddish skin)

Aqualad: I've thought a giant squid before.

(Devil Squid tries to grab Aqualad with some of his tentacles, but the teenage Atlantean leaps over and kicks the head, knocking the giant squid kaiju a bit)

(Devil Squid morphs into Spidavon, a giant spider kaiju)

(Spidavon roars)

(Everyone's eyes widen)

(Black Canary groans)

Black Canary: I hate spiders.

(Spidavon morphs back into Max)

Kid Flash: How could you speak as a giant starfish, but not as a giant squid or a giant spider?

Max: (shrugs) Beats me. (To Miss Martian and Artemis) I'll try to go easy on you two girls.

(Miss Martian and Artemis had smirks with their arms crossed)

Max: (raises an eyebrow) You're not gonna use any psychic powers or arrows on me right?

Miss Martian: (mocking voice) Oh, we won't hurt you.

(Max then does the "Bring it on" hands gesture)

(Both of Miss Martian and Artemis's eyes widen)

Artemis: Oh, know he didn't?

Miss Martian: I think he's asking for it.

(Miss Martian and Artemis charge at Max with a few punches and kicks, the latter always blocks any hit and dodges)

Max: You can't catch me. You can't catch me.

(Miss Martian manages to hold Max in a bearhug)

Max: Oh, that's just great.

(Max smirks as he manages to free himself from Miss Martian hold, grabs her arm and throws her to Artemis, knocking them to the ground)

Max: Never underestimate the most powerful kaiju shapeshifter on Earth.

(Robin and Superboy try to strike at Max, the latter grabs both of their arms)

Robin: What?

(Max smirks as he pulls them both, did a number of jabs, and knocking them to the ground)

Max: Looks like I win!

(The Team groans in pain as they get back up)

Artemis: (Mind link) I can't believe it, we were beaten by a kid.

Miss Martian: (Mind link) Even without turning into a giant monster, he fights well.

Superboy: (Mind link) To think Black Canary was tough.

Robin: (Mind link) This kid is seriously whelmed.

(phone ringing)

Max: Huh?

(Max pulls out his phone)

Max: It's my phone.

(Max pressed a button and puts the phone near his ear)

Max: Hello.

Mary: Max, are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?

Max: Nobody is hurting me Mom.

Mary: Oh, well alright.

Max: Is that it Mom?

Mary: Well no.

Max: So there's no giant monster attacking Diamond City?

Mary: Nope.

Max: Okay, bye.

Mary: Love you Max

(Mary hangs up as Max puts his phone in his pocket while everyone stared at him)

Max: What?

Miss Martian: Who were you talking to?

Max: My Mom.

Miss Martian: Oh.

Robin: Hey guys, I just find something you should see.

Kid Flash: Well pull it up.

(Robin pulls up a holographic computer, showing Cat Grant doing a news report in Metropolis)

Cat Grant: This is Cat Grant here to show you this footage in Metropolis as a giant flying creature is attacking the city while the Justice League. Despite the best efforts of the Justice League, this monster seems to be indestructible.

(Cat Grant pressed a Bluetooth on her ear)

Cat Grant: What that? I just been told that the name of this creature is Rodan, a giant pteranodon that originated in Japan. Hold on for a second, something else is heading for the city, another monster?

(Before Rodan can attack the League, Monster Moth, one of the monster forms of Max Stewart dives towards Rodan)

Cat Grant: What is that?

(Rodan grabs the giant pteranodon kaiju from behind and flies straight to the outskirts of Metropolis)

(Rodan roars)

(Monster Moth roars)

Cat Grant: Oh my god. It appears that a giant moth-like creature had just appeared from the skies and takes Rodan into the skies. Why doesn't seem so familiar?

(Cat Grant pressed her Bluetooth again)

Cat Grant: Wait, the monster's really a-? Well people, I just been told that the giant moth creature is really a 10-year old boy named Max Stewart who is usually known by his other name Monster Kid

(Back in Mount Justice, Robin pauses the video as he and everyone else)

Robin: Wait a second, did she just say your name in public?

Max: Yep, my identity is open to the public.

Kid Flash: Are you serious? You gotta be kidding me?

Max: Nope.

Aqualad: Why would you do something so reckless?

Black Canary: (To Aqualad) Kaldur.

Robin: (To Black Canary) He's endangering the lives of him and his family just to be famous on television.

Kid Flash: (To Robin and Aqualad) Don't you guys think that's a bit too harsh?

Artemis: (To Kid Flash) Hello Baywatch, it's pretty obvious he's doing the hero business for attention.

Max: Guys, you don't understand.

Robin: (To Max) Don't understand what?

Artemis: (To Max) How a shapeshifting kid would reveal himself to the entire world?

Max: No.

Aqualad: (To Max) It is a reckless thing to do and you should've known better.

Black Canary: (To Aqualad) Kaldur, that's enough!

Robin: (To Black Canary) No, it's not enough! Why would he use his powers in public?

Max: Maybe it's because a group of mercenaries attacked the Diamond City Science Expo on Live Television and the leader exposed me to the G-Energy Compound which is the reason why I have monster morphing powers.

(Room was silence as everyone felt sympathy for Max)

Max: Do You have any idea what I've been through since I got my powers? There were some worst moments in my superhero life that were not that good.

Robin: Oh wow, I am so sorry.

Aqualad: I should never have jump to conclusion. Please, accept my apology.

Artemis: Mine too.

Max: Apology accepted, can we watch the rest of the video?

Robin: Right.


	7. Monster Moth Versus Rodan

(Robin unpaused the footage)

Cat Grant: It seems that Monster Moth, as I've been told, has taken Rodan out of the city. We've sent a camera drone to follow the action.

(A new screen pops up, Monster Moth still carrying Rodan to the outskirts of Metropolis as he drops Rodan to the ground)

(Monster Moth lands on the ground and glares at Rodan, who flaps his wings to get back up)

(Rodan roars)

(Monster Moth roars back)

(The two kaiju are roaring at each other)

Cat Grant: It would seems that they are going to fight.

(Monster Moth as he flaps his wings)

(Rodan does the same thing)

Cat Grant: This will not go well.

(Rodan charges at Monster Moth and began attacking him as the camera drone gets damaged after being hit by one of Rodan's wings)

Cat Grant: Not the camera drone!

(The camera drone starts to fall to the ground, briefly showing footage of Monster Moth fighting Rodan and showing static)

Cat Grant: The camera drone's been damaged, but a second one has been sent to record the fight.

(The second camera drone starts working and shows footage of Monster Moth spitting web at Rodan, trapping the giant pteranodon in a cocoon)

Cat Grant: It looks like Monster Moth is trapping Rodan in a cocoon.

(Rodan roars as he desperately tries to fly into the skies, but he cannot since he's trapped in a cocoon)

(Monster Moth grabs Rodan and flies off into the sky)

Cat Grant: It looks like Monster Moth has taken Rodan up into the sky, possibly to a location to contain the giant winged creature.

(Robin shuts off the holographic computer as he and everyone look at Max)

Artemis: Where did you take that creature?

Max: I took Rodan to Monster Island.

Superboy: What that?

Max: An island in the Pacific Ocean where all of Earth's monsters live, mostly the ones that attack Japan.

Wonder Woman: How many monsters are on that island?

Max: Lots of monsters like Godzilla, Godzilla Junior, Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Gorosaurus, Manda, Baragon, Varan, Maguma, Kumonga, Kamacuras, King Caesar, and Titanosaurus.

Artemis: There's a Godzilla Junior?

Max: Yes, he is Godzilla's son.

Kid Flash: Godzilla has a son?

Max: Adoptive son, but yes.

(Max's phone rings again)

Max: Who is it this time?

(Max answers his phone)

Max: Hello?

Mary: Max, it's time to go home.

Max: Now?

Mary: Yes, cause I'm making dinner.

Max: Okay, bye Mom.

(Max hangs up his phone)

Artemis: What did she call you for this time?

Max: It's dinner time and she's gonna have a fit if I don't show up.

(Max heads straight to the Zeta tubes)

Max: Bye guys.

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max is being beam to Diamond City)

Robin: For a 10 year-old kid who turn into giant monsters, he is seriously whelmed.

Aqualad: Agreed.

Black Canary: He sure can fight well, wouldn't you agree Diana?

Wonder Woman: Yes, he possess much potential.


	8. Attack of the Plant Creatures

(In Diamond City, the people were going around their daily business as Max and Dennis are on the school bus with their teacher, Ms. Sarah Andrews and classmates on a field trip to Metropolis)

Max: I can't believe we're going to the Daily Planet, which in in Metropolis, home of the Man of Steel, Superman.

Dennis: I know right?

Max: Maybe we'll have the chance to meet Superman.

Dennis: Better then Lex Luthor.

Ms. Sarah Andrews: Are we almost to the city?

Bus driver: We're almost to Metropolis.

(As the bus reaches for Metropolis, the bus driver stops and saw a couple of police cars)

Bus driver: What the?

(A police officer walks to the door of the bus and knocks on the door as the bus driver opens it)

Ms. Sarah Andrews: What's going on? The Diamond City Elementary School scheduled a field trip

Policeman: I'm sorry, but you can't enter the city.

Ms. Sarah Andrews: Why not?

Policeman: Giant plants are attacking the city and any transportation Metropolis is not allowing at the moment.

Max: No way!

(Ms. Sarah Andrews signs as she hangs up her phone)

Ms. Sarah Andrews: Alright, turn the bus around, we're going back to Diamond City.

(The students all groans in boredom)

Ms. Sarah Andrews: The principal just called and says that due to the giant plants, all students are to be sent home immediately.

(The bus driver turns the bus around and drives back to Diamond City)

Dennis: (To Max) What's gonna happen now?

Max: (To Dennis) When we get home, I go straight into the Zeta tube and meet up with the Team.

Dennis: Good thing the Justice League build that teleporter in Dad's lab.

(Moments later when the school bus arrives back in Diamond City at the school, parents were already there to pick them up as Max and Dennis get pick up by their older sister, Megan)

Dennis: How could giant plants be attacking every major city in the world?

Megan: Well you two wanna hear this, apparently, a group of supervillains called the Injustice League are the ones responsible for the attacks of the plant creatures.

Max and Dennis: What?!

Megan: Yeah, it's true. As of now, plant creatures are attacking the east side of Diamond City.

Max and Dennis: What!

Megan: The Ultra Super Girls and the Diamond City Police Force are taking care of it and stop shouting.

Max and Dennis: Sorry.

Megan: (annoyed) Brothers.

(As the Stewart siblings made their way home and went inside, they meet up with their parents in the living room)

(Mary hugs her children)

Mary: Are you alright?

Max: Yes Mom, we're fine.

Dennis: Yes, but please let go of us?

(Mary releases them from her hug)

Dennis: There are giant plants attacking every major city of Earth.

Harold: No kidding, we saw the news and those villains are demanding ransom.

Mary: There's no way the Justice League will let that happen.

Max: I gotta get to the Team as soon as I put on my costume.

(Max runs off to his father's lab and steps into the Zeta tube)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max disappears from the Zeta tube)

(Later in Mount Justice, the Team are on their way to the Bio-Ship when Max is being beamed into the Cave)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max appears in his Monster Kid suit, exits from the Cave's Zeta tube and went to join the Team)

Max: Tada! Monster Kid has arrived! Am I late?

Aqualad: You just came at the right moment.

Max: Good.

(Max runs to the Bio-Ship and enters it)

Artemis: (To Max) Is that what you're wearing on the mission?

Max: Yes. This is my costume.

Max: Hey guys, heard about the big mission and so what's the plan?

Robin: Stay whelmed.

Max: What?

Kid Flash: While the Justice League are fighting the plants, we're gonna take down the Injustice League.

Max: That's what they're called themselves. Wouldn't Legion of Doom be a better name for a group of supervillains?

Robin: Maybe?

(The Bio-Ship leaves and heads straight to the Louisiana Bayou)

Max: Oh boy, I gonna fight a group of supervillains.

Robin: (To Robin) You are definitely felling the aster.

Max: (To Robin) Aster? Is that even a real word?

Robin: (To Robin) Yes it is.

Kid Flash: Dude, you keep removing actual or supposed affixes from words.

Robin: Yeah, well I like it.


	9. Monster Kid Versus Injustice League

(The Martian Bio-Ship reaches the Louisiana Bayou and inside)

Kid Flash: What's in the duffle?

Aqualad: Plan B.

(Miss Martian groans)

Superboy: You alright?

Miss Martian: Dizzy.

Robin: Martians gets airsick?

Kid Flash: She is looking greener as usual.

Miss Martian: Not me, her.

Max: What's wrong with Artemis?

Artemis: I'm fine.

Miss Martian: Not you, the Bio-Ship.

Max: What's wrong with the ship?

Miss Martian: She's trying to shield us, but-

(The Bio-Ship starts to fall down into the swamp due to the effects of Court Vertigo's inducement waves)

Max: We're gonna crash!

(The Bio-Ship crashes into the swamp as the Team were on the floor)

Aqualad: Is everyone alright?

Kid Flash: Yeah.

Miss Martian: The ship is, but she'll live.

(Suddenly, Black Adam tears a hole in the Bio-Ship with his bare hands)

Max: That's just great, a supervillain is trying to tear the ship apart.

Miss Martian: He's hurting her!

(Superboy leaps and punches Black Adam in the face, sending the brute into the air)

(Water starts to flow into the Bio-Ship as everyone grabs a rebreather)

Artemis: There's no way I'm drowning!

Max: Nobody wants to drown!

Aqualad: Out! Everyone out!

(The Team swims out from the Bio-Ship and arrive on shore)

Max: I feel wet.

(The Team get hit by Count Vertigo's psychic waves as they fall to the ground)

Kid Flash: (weakly) Vertigo!

Count Vertigo: Count Vertigo to you peasant.

(Max starts to get dizzy)

Max: I'm getting dizzy.

(Max struggles to keep himself awake, but closes her eyes as everything goes black)

Robin: I think he's starting to wake up.

Miss Martian: Hope he'll be alright.

(Max starts to wake up, only to find himself in Miss Martian's arms, the latter looking down at him with a smile on her face)

Max: Did you miss something?

Robin: You were hit by Count Vertigo's psychic waves.

(Max gets up)

Max: What about the others?

Robin: They got captured.

Max: What are we going to do?

Miss Martian: Free everyone and take down the source of the plants.

Max: Sounds fun.

(Robin, Miss Martian, and Max head straight to the headquarters of the Injustice League)

Max: Hope this mission ends well.

(The three of them get tied up by Poison Ivy's plant vines as Ultra-Humanite stood by her side, holding a blaster)

Max: Poison Ivy?

Robin: You won't get away with this!

Poison Ivy: Too bad Boy Wonder, but the Batman's not gonna save you this time.

(Ultra-Humanite points his blaster at the three young heroes)

Max: Are you suppose to be an albino version of King Kong?

(Before Ultra-Humanite can shoot, Miss Martian uses her telekinesis to make the blaster beam at the vines, freeing them)

Max: We're free!

Poison Ivy: Not for long little boy.

(Poison Ivy sends a plant vine to attack Max, the latter projects ice beams from his eyes to freeze and shatter it into pieces)

Robin: Whoa!

Miss Martian: Impressive.

Max: Thanks.

Poison Ivy: How dare you freeze my baby?!

Max: Sorry, not apologizing to a plant psycho who hands out with the Joker's girlfriend.

(Max see the Bio-Ship flying to Wotan, who's traps the others in a golden cage as he realizes that Miss Martian commands the Bio-Ship to hit Wotan, causing the cage to disappear as Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis, and Wolf fall to the swamp)

Max: No!

(Luckily, they land safely)

(Max signs in relief that they're alright)

Max: That was closes.

(Court Vertigo, Black Adam, and Wotan also land on the ground as well)

Count Vertigo: Not me! Stop those delinquents.

(Count Vertigo see Max)

Count Vertigo: So, the rumors of Monster Kid are true.

Max: That's right, I'm here to stop your plans for world domination!

Count Vertigo: You should respect your elders boy.

Max: (smirks) You expect me to listen to a supervillain?

(Max morphs into Aquadragon, a giant amphibious dinosaur-like kaiju)

(The Team's eyes widen)

Kid Flash: Now they're something you don't see everyday.

Artemis: Whoa!

(Count Vertigo, Black Adam, Poison Ivy, Wotan, and Ultra-Humanite's eyes seeing Max turns into a monster)

Count Vertigo: What sort of abomination is this?

(Aquadragon roars as he heads straight to the headquarters of the Injustice League)

Wotan: That child has turned into a monster.

Count Vertigo: He'll be destroy along with the Justice league's sidekicks.

Kid Flash: Over my dead body.

(Kid Flash charges at Count Vertigo, the latter uses his psychic waves to make Kid Flash dizzy as Black Adam knocks him down)

(Artemis and Aqualad are fighting Poison Ivy as Superboy and Wolf are fighting Ultra-Humanite)

(Wotan hits Aquadragon with a magic energy attack)

(Aquadragon grabs the evil sorcerer and slams him to the ground)

Count Vertigo: Where are Robin and the Martian?

(In a few moments, the source of the plant creatures was blown up into by Miss Martian and Robin, who are standing on top on the dome of the Injustice League)

Poison Ivy: My baby!

Robin: Timber!

(Poison Ivy sends some plant vines to attack Miss Martian and Robin, but luckily, Miss Martian use her telekinesis to destroy them)

(Miss Martian gets hit from behind by Atomic Skull's energy blast)

(Robin saw Atomic Skull is on top of the dome along with his mentor's greatest enemy, the Joker)

Joker: Children? Children foiling our plans? Inconceivable! Unacceptable! Retributionable! That last one might not be a word, so sue me.

Count Vertigo: Kill them! Kill them all!

(Aquadragon roars as he charges towards the dome headquarters of the Injustice League, but gets his path blocked by Wotan)

Joker: Looks like a big bad dinosaur wants to play.

Wotan: You will not defeat us monster!

(Before Wotan could attack, Aquadragon spits water at the evil sorcerer)

(Aquadragon laughs)

Artemis: Is he laughing?

Kid Flash: Looks that way.

Wotan: Enough!

(Wotan creates magic lighting bolts to hit every member of the Team, even Aquadragon, who roars in pain)

(Wotan laughs)

(The Bio-Ship (in camouflage mode) moves in to Miss Martian's location and drops Aqualad's duffle to her location)

(Aqualad unzips it, taking out the Helmet of Fate)

(Wotan stops his attack)

Wotan: The Helmet of Fate.

Kid Flash: No, Kaldur, don't!

(Kid Flash gets punched and slammed to a tree by Black Adam, the latter gets punched in the face by Superboy)

(Aqualad puts on the helmet and becomes Doctor Fate

Kid Flash: Oh, dude!

(Aquadragon morphs back into Max and walks to Kid Flash)

Max: (To Kid Flash) Are you okay Kid Flash?

Kid Flash: Yeah, but my arm is broken.

Doctor Fate: You're mine Wotan!

(Doctor Fate battles Wotan)

Max: What just happen?

Kid Flash: Aqualad put on the Helmet of Fate to fight Wotan.

Max: (To Kid Flash) Isn't that a good thing?

Kid Flash: (To Max) Not if you get trapped in that helmet.

Max: Oh.

(Max see Poison Ivy trying to attack Miss Martian, the latter avoids the plant vines in stealth mode)

Poison Ivy: I can't see you Martian, but perhaps I can make you scream!

Count Vertigo: I could be of assistance.

(Count Vertigo uses his psychic waves on Miss Martian as she de-camouflage, loses her balance, and falls to the ground)

(Kid Flash rips a piece of Count Vertigo's cape as Artemis kicks him towards Poison Ivy, knocking them to the ground)

(Max walks over to Miss Martian and helps her get back on her feet)

Max: Are you alright Miss Martian?

Miss Martian: I'm alright, thanks.

Max: What should we do?

Miss Martian: Go help Robin, I'll help Kid Flash, Artemis, and Superboy.

Max: Got it.

(Max see Robin fighting his mentor's worst enemy, the Joker)

Max: Hey Joker! Over here!

(Joker turns around to see Max)

Joker: So the sidekicks got a new playmate, what's your name kid?

Max: They call me Monster Kid and quite an honor to meet the greatest supervillain in Gotham. Sucks to be you when Batman's gonna send you back to Arkham Asylum.

Joker: Sound like the kid's got a potty mouth, looks like I'm gonna crave a smile in your face.

Max: (To Robin) Seriously, how does Batman put up with this guy?

Robin: (To Max) You have know idea.

(Joker was about to attack Robin and Max, the latter morphs into Silverhead, a falcon-like kaiju)

(Silverhead roars and spreads his wings)

Robin: Whoa!

(Silverhead stares at the Joker)

Joker: Well, that's the biggest bird I've ever scene.

(Silverhead then chases Joker, the latter runs into off to the other members called the Injustice League)

Poison Ivy: This is just great, first a couple of brats arrive to foil our plan, and now a giant dinosaur and bird?!

(Silverhead turns his head to Poison Ivy and shrieks at her)

(Silverhead morphs back into Max and see that Wotan is blasted to the ground as the Justice League have arrived, surrounding the Injustice League)

Max: Alright! The Justice League!

Batman: It's over.

(The villains had no other choice but to surrender, holding their hands in the air)

Count Vertigo: There will be another day.

Max: Whatever, nobody care what a supervillain says.

(Count Vertigo glares at Max)

Joker: Another day! Another day! There won't be another day! Not for any of us.

(Joker laughs as he wiggles his fingers in the air, bringing several plant vines, releasing Joker Venom)

Batman: Joker Venom spores! Don't breathe!

(Batman catches at the Joker, punching his archenemy in the face, knocking the Clown Prince of Crime to the ground, unconscious)

Doctor Fate: Fear not!

(Doctor Fate creates a magic spell to suck up the Joker Venom, making it disappear)

Doctor Fate: Fate has intervened!

(Moments later, the Justice League (except for Batman, Aquaman, Zatara, and Captain Marvel) had taken the Injustice League to prison while Kid Flash starts yelling)

Kid Flash: What were you thinking?! How could you let him put on the helmet?! Nabu will never release him now. Kaldur will be trapped in Doctor Fate forever.

(Suddenly, Aqualad takes off the Helmet of Fate, surprising Kid Flash and the Team)

Kid Flash: Nabu let you go?

Aqualad: He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello.

(Kid Flash smiles)

Batman: We're done. The supervillain's secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance, it was satisfaction.

Max: Even mine?

Aquaman: Yes, you did well Monster Kid.

Max: Thanks Aquaman. Maybe someday, I could join the Justice League.

(The Team (mostly Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Artemis) were snickering)

Max: What's so funny?

Miss Martian: Oh nothing.

Artemis: Nothing funny.

Kid Flash: Yep.

(At the Stewart residence in Diamond City, the family were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Max to return home)

Mary: Where could he be?

Harold: Mary, would you stop worrying? He'll be fine.

Mary: He's been gone for a long time, what if the Injustice League hurt him or worse, mind control him as their minion?!

Megan: Mom, Max can turn into giant monsters and he's take down many supervillains and kaiju.

Mary: If he gets hurt, I'm gonna smack Batman in the face!

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta tubes and enters his father's lab)

Max: Home sweet home.

(Max leaves his father's lab, walks through the hallway, and enters the living room)

Max: I'm back.

(The family see Max)

Mary, Harold, Megan and Dennis: Max!

(The family run towards Max and hugged him)

Mary: We were so worried about you.

Dennis: We?

Mary: Well one of us.

Dennis: How did the mission go?

Max: The mission was a success and I fought the Joker.

(Mary, Harold, Megan, and Dennis froze with eyes widen)

Harold: You what?

Max: I fought the Joker.

Dennis: Joker?

Megan: You fought the Joker? As in Batman's archenemy? The Clown Prince of Crime? The most notorious supervillain in Gotham? That Joker?

Max: Yep. Isn't that great?

(Mary, Harold, Megan, and Dennis were speechless)

Mary: Our son fought a psycho clown.

(Mary starts to faint as Harold catches her)

Max: Mom?

(Meanwhile at an unknown location, Vandal Savage watches footage of the plant creatures)

Vandal Savage: Impressive. The plant creatures have proven their usefulness as potential weapons. More importantly, the so-called heroes now believe our secret society has been revealed and crushed. With the Injustice League serving as our proxies, we are once again free to work in impunity.

(Vandal Savage steps out from the shadows along with Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Ocean Master, Klarion, and the Brain)

Vandal Savage: And shadows still conceal our light.


	10. Meeting Zatanna

(At Mount Justice, Max the Team are training with Black Canary while Kid Flash is sitting in a recliner, drinking pineapple juice due to his broken arm)

Kid Flash: Just as they doctor ordered.

Captain Marvel: How's the arm doing Wally?

Kid Flash: Nothing an order of nachos can't fix.

Captain Marvel: Nachos? Oh! I'll go get some!

(Captain Marvel flies off to the kitchen)

Max: No fair! I want nacho!

(Suddenly, Max is put in a bear hug by Miss Martian)

Max: (To Artemis) Oh come on!

(Artemis simply smirks at Max and lets him go)

Black Canary: Good work everyone. In fact it's been a very productive week.

Artemis: Yeah everyone except Kid Malingerer.

Kid Flash: Hey! Arm broken in combat by the Injustice League.

Max: Technically, that was Black Adam who broke your arm.

(Black Canary chuckles)

Black Canary: I really enjoyed being your Den Mother this week.

Max: (To Black Canary) So my mon wants to know if the rumors about you and Green dating are true?

(Black Canary's eyes widen as her cheeks blushed)

Black Canary: (To Max) Uh, no. It's just an internet rumor.

(Robin laughs)

Computer: Recognized: Zatara 11.

(Zatara steps out from the Zeta tube)

Max: Oh look, it's Zatara.

(Zatara then activates the Zeta tube to bring his daughter to the Cave)

Access granted: Zatanna Zatara A03. Authorization: Zatara.

(Zatanna steps out from the Zeta tube)

Zatara: Zatanna, this is the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna.

(Miss Martian moves towards Zatanna)

Miss Martian: Hi I'm-

(Robin jumps in front of Miss Martian)

Robin: Robin! I'm Robin, She's M'gann, that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Connor, and Max.

Aqualad: Welcome to the Cave.

Zatanna: Thanks,

Robin: So, uh, are you joining the Team?

Zatara: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit. (To Black Canary) But I'm sorry we missed the training. It's something of which Zatanna could benefit.

Max: (To Zatanna) So, you have magic powers like your dad right?

Zatanna: (To Max) Uh, yeah.

Max: (To Zatanna) Due you perform at birthday parties?

Zatanna: (Chuckles) No.

Max: Aww.

(Max notices that the Team are having a psychic conversation about Red Tornado)

Max: What are they doing?

Zatanna: (To the Team) Are you guys having a psychic conversation?

(Zatanna gets everyone's attention)

Zatanna: I can't decide if that's cool or really rude.

Max: (To Zatanna) Oh, it's rude that they won't include me in the mind link!

Superboy: Alright. Fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been weeks since his attack and the League hasn't told us anything.

Max: Attack?

Black Canary: The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and creator, T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority.

Max: The Cave are Invaded?

Robin: (To Black Canary) But You've found none of the above.

Black Canary: Not yet, but Red Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this.

Max: So we're not gonna hunt down a robot?

Zatara: Why don't you take Zatanna on a uh, a tour of the Cave?

(Captain Marvel enters the training room with a plate of nachos)

Captain Marvel: You're giving a tour? Cool.

Superboy: Actually, I was hoping you take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few.

Captain Marvel: Sure, sure. Come on Wolf.

(Captain Marvel heads outside with Wolf following him)

Kid Flash: My nachos!

(Superboy pulls Kid Flash by the collar as they and the others enter the kitchen)

Max: I wanna do the tour.

(Max's com-link beeps)

Max: (sarcastically) Oh, so she's answering through the com-link.

(Max pressed his com-link)

Max: Hello?

Megan: Max, it's me Megan.

Max: Oh, hey sis.

Megan: Mom wants you home, it's dinner time.

Max: Sweet, I'll be there.

(Max runs to the Zeta tubes)

Black Canary: (To Max) Where are you going?

Max: (To Black Canary) Home.

(Max walks into the Zeta tube)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max disappears from the Zeta tubes)


	11. Announcement

Hello guys, I'm thinking about adding some fillers to the story. What kind of fillers should I add?


	12. Godzilla Versus Megalon

(In Mount Justice, Max is being Zeta beamed into the Cave)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta tubes)

Max: Hey guys, sorry I was late.

(As he enters the Mission Room, Max see Captain Marvel comforting M'gann while the other members of the Team were sitting on rock tables, sad)

Max: Uh?

(Everyone has their eyes on Max)

Max: So, did I came at a bad time? Why is everyone sad and why's Captain Marvel hugging Miss Martian?

(Nobody answered back)

Max: Okay, hi Red Tornado.

(Max heads straight to the Zeta tubes)

Max: Bye.

Computer: Recognized Monster Kid B08.

(Max disappears as he is being Zeta beamed into his house)

Captain Marvel: That was awkward.

(Next scene shows Mount Justice on October 23, Max in the Cave with Aqualad, Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Batman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, and Black Canary)

Max: So let me get this straight? As part of a training exercise, Martian Manhunter created an artificial reality where robot aliens killed the entire Justice League and that the Team had to become Earth's heroes. But it went wrong when Artemis died and they had to go to the Hall of Justice to assist the Military when Martian Manhunter enter the reality and couldn't concentrate due to the deaths of Aqualad, Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash. So, in order for save them from entering comas, Martian Manhunter had to shock Miss Martian in order to save her?

Martian Manhunter: Yes.

Max: Wow, it must've been so horrible.

Aqualad: It was.

Kid Flash: But we've gotten over with it.

Max: Okay, that's good to hear.

Black Canary: So, I taken you'll be here for training tomorrow.

Max: Yes.

(Batman pressed his com-link)

Batman: What is it Wonder Woman, I'll show it to them.

Black Canary: What is it Batman?

Batman: Wonder Woman just contacted me about something.

(Batman pulls up the holographic computer, showing Cat Grant doing a news report)

Cat Grant: This is Cat Grant here to show you this footage.

(A new screen pops up, showing footage of Godzilla fighting Megalon in Nagoya)

(Godzilla roars)

(Megalon roars)

Cat Grant: This happened during the Injustice League's attack when Nagoya, Japan where someone record footage of a battle between two giant monsters, the giant dinosaur has been identified as Japan's greatest enemy, the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla and the name of the giant insect is Megalon.

(Godzilla gets hit by Megalon's horn laser)

(Godzilla roars in pain as he charges up an atomic breath, and hits Megalon, causing the Seatopian insect god to fall on top of a building)

Cat Grant: This is unbelievable!

(Before Megalon could get back up, Godzilla knocks him back to the ground with his tail)

(Godzilla then grabs Megalon's tail and repeatedly slams the giant insectoid kaiju to the ground)

Cat Grant: Ladies and gentlemen, it would appear that Godzilla is dominating Megalon and is winning.

(As Godzilla stops beating up Megalon, the Seatopian insectoid god retreats by burrowing back to Seatopia)

(Godzilla roars in victory and heads straight for the ocean, swimming to Monster Island)

Cat Grant: As I've been told, Japan has a history of being under sieged by many giant monsters which in the Japanese called "Kaiju", including Godzilla.

(Batman pauses the video)

Robin: So that was Godzilla?

Max: Yep, he's the most destructive kaiju on Earth

Miss Martian: How could a creature like that exist on this planet?

Max: Well that's because in the 1950's, scientist were doing nuclear bomb testings in the Pacific Ocean, near some islands like Lagos, in which the only inhabitant on that island was a giant theropod dinosaur called the Godzillasaurus. Due to the exposure to all that nuclear radiation, the Godzillasaurus mutated into Godzilla.

Miss Martian: Oh, okay.

Max: You do not wanna mess with Godzilla.

Batman: What about that other monster?

Max: That was Megalon, he is a giant insect kaiju and guardian to an underground race of people called the Seatopians.

Black Canary: How do you know so much about these monsters?

Max: There's a website on the internet that has info of every giant monster that's ever attacked Japan like Godzilla. Well, I'm going home.

(Max heads for the Zeta tubes)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max disappears)

Kid Flash: He sure knows a lot.

Artemis: No kidding.

Aqualad: According to what he said, these kaiju are much of a threat than any supervillain.

(Batman narrows his eyes)

(Meanwhile, the Light were watching footage of the battle between Godzilla and Megalon)

Vandal Savage: So, this is the legendary Godzilla.

Ra's al Ghul: Indeed, this creature along with others are just powerful to destoy the heroes.

Queen Bee: Why don't we have that creature under our control?

Lex: Perhaps for another time, we still have to deal with the Justice League, especially now that they added a new addition to their team of children.

(Lex then shows information about Max Stewart aka Monster Kid)

Vandal Savage: This Monster Kid could be some use to us.

Klarion: So what, he can never defeat us, even with his powers.

The Brain: We've underestimate the young heroes, let's not do the same with this Monster Kid.

Queen Bee: It doesn't matter, the child will soon learn to see the Light.


	13. Illusion training

(In Mount Justice, the Team, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel, Black Canary, Zatara and Zatanna were all standing in front of the Zeta tubes, waiting for Max)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from one of the Zeta tube)

Max: I'm here.

Robin: It's about time!

Max: Sorry, took care of a giant monster attack in downtown.

Kid Flash: Well, we've been waiting for you.

Max: So, are we training?

Black Canary: Yes.

(Max looks at Zatanna, who waves at him)

Max: So, I see you got out from solitary confinement Zatanna.

Zatanna: (raises an eyebrow) Uh, yeah.

Max: Are you joining the Team?

Zatara: No, I took her to the Cave so she can get some fresh air.

Max: Oh, well what's for training?

Black Canary: You gonna spar with Zatanna.

Max: Okay, that will be...wait what?

(Max and Zatanna enter the training room ring)

Max: Do I really have to do this, she's the daughter of an old magic guy.

(Zatara clears his throat)

Max: No offense Zatara.

Zatara: None taken.

(Max looks at Zatanna, the latter had her arms crossed and had a smirk on her face)

Max: So, what are you going to do? Perform a magic trick?

Zatanna: Yep.

Max: Okay, I'll go easy on you since your dad is a member of the Justice League.

(Zatanna starts laughing)

Max: What's so funny?

Zatanna: Nothing. Etaerc snoisulli fo em!

(Zatanna creates 11 copies of herself)

(Max looks nervous)

Max: Uh oh!

Zatara: This training is detect any illusion, you notice that Zatanna has create copies of herself. You must found out which is the real one.

Max: Oh, okay.

(Max sets his eyes at the Zatanna copies)

Max: Okay. (points at one of them) Maybe that's her.

(One of the Zatanna copies smacks Max at the back of the head)

Max: Oww!

(Max rubs and saw Robin laughing with the others have smirks on her faces)

(Max glares at them)

Max: (points at one of the Zatanna copies again) Maybe, that's Zatanna!

(One of the Zatanna copies step on his foot)

Max: Ouch! My foot! (points at one of them again) Maybe that her? Please?

(One of the Zatanna copies kick him from behind)

Max: Ouch!

(Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis fell down to the floor, laughing as Miss Martian as laughing too with Superboy and Aqualad having smirks on their faces)

Max: (thinking to himself) Hmm?

(Max's eyes glow and seeing the body heat signatures of everyone in the Cave and spots the real Zatanna)

Max: The really Zatanna is...(points at the real Zatanna) is that one.

(Zatanna's copies disappear)

Zatanna: How did you figure it out?

Max: I can preceive heat signatures and none of your copies have any.

Zatanna: That's actually impressive.

Max: Thanks, I just have one questions. Why were your copies kept smacking me, kicking me and stepping on me?

(Zatanna crosses her arms and smirks at him)

(Max looks annoyed)

Max: You were doing for fun, were you?

Zatanna: Maybe or maybe not.

Max: (annoyed) I'm going home.

(Max runs into the Zeta tube)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

Max: (to everyone) Bye.

(Max disappears)

Zatanna: That was fun.


	14. Filler 1

**(Note: This is a filler set after the events of Humanity)**

(Max enters the living room Megan and Dennis are watching television, collapses on the couch from exhaustion, groaning)

Max: That really hurts.

Megan: (To Max) What happened?

Max: (To Megan) Black Canary gave us a heavy training session as punishment because the Team went to Yellowstone to go after Red Tornado, who was pretending to betray them trying to find his evil creator.

Dennis: (To Max) Why did she punish them for helping Red Tornado.

Max: (To Dennis) Batman made it clear that searching for Red Tornado was Justice League business and that the Team was not to pursue it.

Megan: (To Max) Why did you look all exhausted?

Max: (To Megan) Black Canary's a though fighter.

Dennis: (To Max) It can't be that bad.

Max: (To Dennis) Well.

 **(Flashback: Back at Mount Justice, Max was standing by the sides, awkwardly watching Black Canary and Batman scolding the Team)**

Black Canary: (To the Team) You'll be doing 10 laps around the entire mountain and come back here for a training session.

Kid Flash: (To Black Canary) What?!

Artemis: (To Black Canary) That's not fair!

Robin: (To Black Canary) Come on! We're getting punished for saving Red Tornado?

Batman: (To the Team) You went against League orders and disobey us. This is your punishment.

(As Max tries to sneak to the Zeta tubes, Batman clears his throat, causing him to stop as everyone looks at Max)

Black Canary: (To Max) Where you think you're going? You'll be inside, training with me

Max: (To Black Canary) What?! I wasn't even on that mission!

Black Canary: (To Max) We're not playing favorites and you're gonna be in here, training with me.

Flash: (To Max) To be fair, I was trying to include you out of it.

Max: (Puts his head down) Aww!

(A montage of Max getting beaten by Black Canary in training, getting hit by a few jabs while Batman watches from aside)

(Max is on the ground, groaning as the Team enter the Cave, exhausted)

Kid Flash:(Exhausted) I'm so tired and hungry!

Artemis: (Exhausted) Can it Baywatch.

(Miss Martian and Artemis collapses from exhaustion)

Miss Martian: (Exhausted) I can't move.

Artemis: Me neither.

Black Canary: (To the Team) I hope this teaches you a lesson?

Aqualad: (To Batman and Black Canary) We won't go against your orders again.

Batman: (To Aqualad) Good.

Black Canary: (To the Team) Also, you owe both Captain Marvel and Zatara an apology.

Max: I'm going home.

(Max heads for the Zeta tube)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08

Max: Bye!

(Max disappears)

 **(Flashback ends: Stewart residence in Diamond City, Virginia)**

Max: I'm just gonna lay down on the couch.

Megan: (To Max) Okay.


	15. The Mole Meeting

(At Mount Justice, Batman, Red Tornado, Robin, Aqualad, and Red Arrow were in a room, discussing the possibility of a traitor on the Team)

Batman: Computer, secure the room.

Computer: Secured.

Batman: I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole on the team?

Aqualad: I am convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing dissent.

Robin: His intel could have easily come by compared notes with the other villains working for the Injustice League. And think about it. If anyone was working for those creepoids.

Aqualad: He or she would have betrayed us during our fight with them.

Red Arrow: I'm not convinced. Sure you two and Kid Flash are above suspicious. But I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece.

Aqualad: (shocked) What?

Robin: Well yeah. In fact, she's related to-

Batman: (Puts him hand on Robin's shoulder) Enough, Artemis's relation may indeed make her suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still little know about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Conner could be the mole and not know it.

Red Arrow: And what Miss Martian? She is Manhunter's niece. But he told Black Canary he was a few hundreds nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was five months ago, when she stowed away on his last trip to Mars to Earth.

Aqualad: (crosses his arms) This change nothing, I have fought side to side with theses people. None are traitors.

Red Arrow: This that so? I know the Team latest member? Max Stewart, better known as Monster Kid.

Robin: (To Red Arrow) What about him?

Red Arrow: (To everyone in the room) He can't be trusted. Anyone who can turn into monsters is a target for the League of Shadows or worse, Queen Bee and Lex Luthor.

Aqualad: (To Red Arrow) Monster Kid help us on our mission to India and the fight with the Injustice League. He's proven himself has a respectful member of the Team.

Red Arrow: (To Aqualad) Is he? Why did he appear in Metropolis, fighting that giant creature?

Batman: (To Red Arrow) Because I called him.

(Aqualad, Robin and Red Arrow's eyes widen)

Red Arrow: (To Batman) Oh really? Did you form a contingency plan on him Batman. Do you know any weaknesses he might have?

Batman: (To Red Arrow) His father gave me methods to use if his son were to fallen under any mind control.

(Red Arrow looked surprised)

Red Arrow: (To Batman) When did he get his powers?

Batman: In 2008.

Red Arrow: (signs) Okay, fine. I guess he's no mole suspect.

Robin: I wonder what's he doing?

(At the Stewart residence, the Stewart family are having a party with people dancing in costumes)

(Max is dressed like Rodan costume)

(Dennis is dressed like Gigan costume)

(Megan is dressed like Black Canary)

Max: (To Dennis) This is the best Halloween party ever!

Dennis: (To Max) I know!

(Max and Dennis are eating candy)

Megan: (mutters) Brothers.

(Megan drinks some fruit punch)

Mary: Well, I've out done myself organizing this party.

Harold: (To his wife) I fought Max and Dennis planned everything.

Mary: (To her husband) Well I helped them.

Max: I'm gonna stay up all night.

Mary: (To) Aren't you suppose to have training with Black Canary tomorrow?

Max: Don't worry Mom, I'll be fine.

(The next day at Mount Justice, Max is sleeping on the floor with the Team, Batman, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Zatara and Zatanna staring at him)

Miss Martian: Should we wake him up?

Zatanna: Ekaw pu xam!

(Max wakes up)

Max: I'm awake! I'm awake!

(Max see everyone staring at him)

Max: What?

Black Canary: (crosses her arms) Could you explain to us why were you sleeping on the floor?

Max: (nervously) Diamond City Halloween Party at my house.

Black Canary: (To Max) Okay, but you're gonna be doing some training right now.

Max: (groans) Aww!


	16. Note

**Note** : I just wanna say I don't feel like doing the episode of Young Justice with the two separated dimensions of children and adults.


	17. Filler 2

**Note** : I don't feel like doing Young Justice episode 19, Misplaced.

(In Mount Justice, Max and the Team are training with Black Canary while Zatanna watches)

Black Canary: Okay everyone, I think that enough training for today.

Kid Flash: Yes, that's enough training!

Max: (To Kid Flash) Of course you would say that because you were losing to Black Canary.

Kid Flash: (To Max) I didn't losing to her!

Max: Let me put it this way. (mimicking Kid Flash's voice) Hey everyone, I'm Kid Flash and I'm the fastest boy on Earth, but yet I can't even defend myself against Black Canary.

(Robin, Miss Martian and Artemis started laughing at Kid Flash)

Kid Flash: (To Max) Dude! That's wasn't funny! How did you copy my voice.

Max: (normal voice returning) Because I can imitate the sounds of anything or anyone.

Robin: (To Zatanna) Did you find that funny?

Zatanna: (sadly) Yeah, it was hilarious.

Max: (To Miss Martian) She'll still upset about her dad becoming Doctor Fate, which cost him his daughter right?

Miss Martian: (To Max) Yeah.

Artemis: I think I know a way. (Artemis whispers something to Miss Martian, the latter smiles)

Miss Martian: (To Artemis) Oh, that can work.

Artemis: (To Miss Martian) It will.

(Miss Martian and Artemis walked over to Zatanna as they whisper something to her)

Zatanna: (To Miss Martian and Artemis) Really? (Artemis nods as Zatanna has a smirk on her face) Oh, I guess that will be fun.

(Max whistles when Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna smirked at him)

Max: (scared) Why are you three looking at me like that?

Zatanna: (To Max) Oh nothing. (chuckles) Ekam sih tius knip!

(The color of Max's costume turns from green to pink)

Max: (see his suit pink) What the?! My costume pink! You've gotta be kidding me?!

(Max see the girls laughing at him)

(Kid Flash and Robin were also laughing as Aqualad and Superboy had smirks on their faces)

Max: (annoyed) It's not funny!

Zatanna: (laughing) Oh, it was very hilarious!

Artemis: (laughing) Sure was!

Max: (groans) Girls!

(Black Canary covers her mouth to hide her laughing)

Max: (To Black Canary) Black Canary? Why?

Black Canary: (stops laughing) Sorry, I'll stop.

Max: Good. (touches the "M" on his change changing the color back to green) That's better. (To Zatanna) Really? Did you really

Zatanna: (smirks) What?

Max: (groans) Wow, and I think Dennis pulls pranks on me all the time.


	18. Salavak joins the fight

(It's a snowy day as most of the United States is covered in snow as the Stewart family are stuck in the house, sitting in the living room)

Dr. Harold: Sure is a lot of snow out there.

Dennis: Yep, no school means snowball fight and television time!

Max: Yes! Snowball fight!

(Max and Dennis do a hi-five)

Megan: (signing) Brothers.

(Max's com-link beeps)

Max: My com-link? (pressed his com-link) Hello. What is it Aqualad? Really? I'll be there.

Mary: What is it?

Max: Aqualad says I'm needed at the Cave.

(Mary is giving Cora a bottle of milk)

Mary: (shocked) Unbelievable? You're needed on a mission?

Megan: (surprised) You've gotta be kidding me?

Dennis: (confused) Really?

Max: (signs) Yes, and I was hoping for a snow day. Zatanna's gonna teleport me to the Cave in any moment.

(Max disappears)

(Meanwhile at Mount Justice, Max is brought into the Mission Room)

Max: Can I have my costume please? It has a built-in heat warmer.

Zatanna: Egnahc sehtolc otni sih mrofinu!

(Max starts wearing his Monster Kid suit)

Max: Thanks.

Zatanna: You're welcome.

Max: Okay, what's important about this mission?

Aqualad: The Team and the League are fighting alongside with each other!

Max: Really? Awesome!

Batman: You'll be going to Superboy, Wolf, Red Tornado and Black Canary on the Super-Cycle

Max: Alright!

(Moments later, Max in sitting inside the Super-Cycle with Black Canary, Superboy and Wolf while Red Tornado is flying in the air)

Max: This is great! Monster Kid teaming up with the Justice League!

Black Canary: Try to stay focus on the mission.

Max: Sorry, just excited that the great Monster Kid of Diamond City will fight alongside the mighty Justice League!

(Black Canary rolls her eyes when she spots one of the ice fortress)

Black Canary: There's the fortress!

(Black Canary uses her Canary Cry to damage some of it)

(Superboy and Wolf land on the fortress and start tearing up the blasters)

(Red Tornado starts attacking the fortress with tornadoes launched from his hands)

Max: My turn!

(Max jumps into the air and morphs into Salavak, a giant reptilian bird kaiju)

(Salavak roars)

Superboy: (surprised) That's new.

(Salavak flies to the fortress, lands on it while Superboy and Wolf jump back onto the Super-Cycle with Red Tornado)

(Salavak began pecking it with his beak, tearing out some wires, then flies back to destroy the entire fortress with his sound beam)

Black Canary: Okay, I've seen many strange things before.

Red Tornado: Indeed.

(Salavak roars as he morphs back into Max as he develops insect wings on his back and flies to the Super-Cycle)

Max: So, how was that? I hope my performance was very great right?

(Black Canary simply smiles and rolls her eyes)

(Moments later, the Team and several members of the League return to the Cave)

(Max is eating a piece to Kid Flash's birthday cake)

Max: This cake to so good!

Batman: Good work team. All five fortress have been destroyed.

Max: (To everyone) I destroyed one of them as Salavak, one of my favorite kaiju forms. So, where's Kid Flash?

Batman: He had a mission to transfer a new heart to Queen Perdita of Viatava.

Max: A heart transplant? He didn't fail, didn't he?

Batman: No, he's informed me of Count Vertigo's plan to murder his own niece. The Queen lives.

Superboy: I thought he was sent to Belle Reve with the Injustice League?

Max: Except for Joker, who is currently in Arkham.

Green Arrow: He's part of the royal family, got out of diplomatic immunity.

Max: Well looks like he's been revoked of his immunity and is most likely sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary as of now. Sucks to be him.

Artemis: No kidding.

Max: Buy the way, should I get Kid Flash a present since today is his birthday?

Artemis: (shrugs)


	19. Enter Puffo

(On a bright sunny day at Mount Justice, in Happy Harbor)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta tube)

Max: I'm here.

(Max enters the Mission Room, seeing the Team sparring with each other)

Miss Martian: (flies to Max) Glad that you're here, there are some cookies in the kitchen.

Max: Cookies! Yeah!

(An alarm was going on)

Max: What's that?

Robin: It's the Happy Harbor alarm! We should contact the League.

Aqualad: There's no time, let's get into the Bio-Ship.

Max: Yeah, a mission.

(As the Team walk into the Bio-Ship, Miss Martian pilots it out from the Cave and flies into Happy Harbor. They see something swimming in the ocean)

Miss Martian: Something's coming in the water.

Max: I hope it's not Godzilla or Manda or Gezora or Ganimes or Kamoebas or that Giant Octopus or Ebirah.

(Everyone stared at him)

Max: What?

(A monster emerges from out of the water, revealed to be Titanosaurus)

(Miss Martian's eyes widen as well as the rest of the Team)

Artemis: What is that?

Max: (To Artemis) A giant aquatic dinosaur called Titanosaurus.

Kid Flash: (To Max) That thing's a dinosaur?!

Max: (To Kid Flash) Yes, Kid Flash. Titanosaurus is a dinosaur.

Robin: (To Aqualad) So what's the plan Aqualad?

Aqualad: We will protect the people and make sure that creature-

Max: (clears his throat) Titanosaurus Aqualad.

Aqualad: (signs) We will protect the people and make sure that Titanosaurus doesn't harm any them.

Max: Sounds like a good plan. I'll fight Titanosaurus while you make sure he doesn't attack the town if he gets pass me.

(Everyone had their eyes on Max)

Robin: (To Max) What?! No way.

Kid Flash: (To Robin) Dude, I'm pretty sure he can take on a giant dinosaur.

Robin: And what if that monster can breath fire?

Max: Titanosaurus doesn't have any beam attack, he can turn his tail into a fan, creating cyclone winds.

Robin: (To Max) The answer in no.

Max: (To Robin) You ain't the boss of me Boy Wonder.

(Robin didn't say anything, but crossed his arms)

Superboy: I say we let him.

Max: (To the Team) Look guys, you're gonna have to trust me on this. I'm the only one who can save Happy Harbor from a monster like Titanosaurus.

Aqualad: (To Max) Alright, but we will notify the League of your performance.

Max: I can work with that.

(Miss Martian lands the Bio-Ship at the harbor)

Max: Let's do this.

(The Team step out from the Bio-Ship)

Zatanna: Look at that thing.

(Titanosaurus roars has he heads straight to Happy Harbor)

Max: (To the Team) Stay back everyone, I got this.

(Max jumps into the waters)

Artemis: (To Max) Jumping into the water? That's your plan?

Max: (To Max) Not exactly!

(Max morphs into Puffo, a giant pufferfish kaiju)

(Puffo roars, leaving the Team shocked)

Robin: I'm so whelmed.

Kid Flash: I giant pufferfish, don't suppose you seen anything like this Atlantis Kaldur?

Aqualad: No, I do not believe I have.

(Puffo roars at Titanosaurus, challenging the aquatic dinosaur)

(Titanosaurus roars back and mocks him)

Zatanna: (To Robin) So those stuff about giant monster battles in Japan are true right?

Robin: (replies) Yep.

Zatanna: Oh yeah, we're gonna witness a giant monster battle.


	20. Giant Monster Battle in Happy Harbor

(Puffo roars at Titanosaurus)

(Titanosaurus roars back)

Kid Flash: This isn't gonna be bad right?

Artemis: Yep!

Robin: So not feeling the aster now.

Miss Martian: Should we help out the evacuation?

Zatanna: Most of the people have already evacuated.

Aqualad: Everyone, we'll try to help out Monster Kid from the Bio-Ship.

(The Team re-enter the Bio-Ship and fly straight to Titanosaurus)

(Puffo takes a deep breath and enlarge enough to match Titanosaurus's height)

(Puffo and Titanosaurus charge at each other and began fighting)

Aqualad: (Pressed his com-link) I'm gonna contain the League.

Robin: (taps on Aqualad's shoulder) Ah, Aqualad?

(The Team spot a news helicopter flying above the town)

Kid Flash: Uh oh! I think the League will find out.

(Meanwhile on the Watchtower, Batman is monitor duty while he receives a call from Aqualad)

Batman: (pressed his com-link) Batman here, what is it?

Aqualad: (speaking through the com-link) Aqualad to Batman, there's an emergency in Happy Harbor.

Batman: What kind of an emergency?

(Moments later, Batman walks into the meeting room as he and several members of the League are watching footage of Puffo fighting Titanosaurus)

Batman: I see you've all have notice.

Flash: No kidding.

Green Arrow: (To Aquaman) Don't suppose you've seen any giant fish monster in Atlantis?

Aquaman: Not at the moment.

Cat Grant: This is Cat Grant reporting live in Happy Harbor where I'm witnessing a battle between Monster Kid, who's transformed into a giant pufferfish monster and another giant monster which named Titanosaurus, as I've been told.

Black Canary: We should go.

(Meanwhile at the Stewart residence in Diamond City, Max's family are watching the battle in Happy Harbor)

Megan: Seriously, Max transforms into Puffo?

Dennis: Why Puffo?

Mary: Of all the monsters he can transform, he chose a giant pufferfish.

Dr. Harold: All because he looked at some pufferfish at the aquarium.

Alina: Is he gonna be okay?

Jerry: Max will be fun, there's no way he'll lost to a aquatic dinosaur like Titanosaurus.

(Later at Happy Harbor, Puffo is still fighting Titanosaurus as he starts hitting the aquatic dinosaur in the face with his tail)

Robin: I think he's winning!

Kid Flash: Come on, you can do it!

(Titanosaurus manages to grab Puffo's tail)

Zatanna: That's can't be good.

(Titanosaurus lifts Puffo up in the air with his strength and repeatedly slams him to the water)

(The Team were shocked)

Robin: (surprised) He's losing!

Miss Martian: I'll try to distract Titanosaurus.

(Miss Martian commands the Bio-Ship to shoot lasers at Titanosaurus, the latter releases Puffo's tail)

(Puffo turns his attention to Titanosaurus and drinks some of the ocean, much to everyone's confusion)

Artemis: Is he drinking the ocean?

Robin: Wow, he must be really thirsty at that size.

(Puffo stops and spits out a beam of water from out of his mouth, directly into Titanosaurus, the latter falls down into the ocean)

Kid Flash: A water breath? Nice.

(Titanosaurus gets back up, only to be knock back down when getting hit in the face with another water beam)

Robin: (smirked) Looks like Titanosaurus has been whelmed.

(Titanosaurus roars in defeat as he swims away from Happy Harbor)

Cat Grant: Well, it appears that Puffo has won the battle against Titanosaurus.

(Puffo roars in victory as he heads back to the pier and morphs back into Max)

Max: Well, that was fun.

(Back in Mount Justice, the Team debriefing with Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado as Max went home)

Aqualad: We have no idea why this monster suddenly appear.

Robin: They weren't kidding about the constant giant monsters l attacks in Japan.

Aqualad: The creature, Titanosaurus would've destroyed the town if it wasn't for Monster Kid.

Green Arrow: The kid did a good job.

Black Canary: (nods in agreement) Indeed.

Aquaman: This is very similar to happened in Tokyo Bay.

Aqualad: (curious) What happened in Tokyo Bay my king?

Aquaman: Monster Kid unintentionally help me and Superman fight a giant mutated rock turtle.

(The Team looked a little surprised and curious)

Zatanna: A giant turtle appears in Tokyo? Wonder if it can fly or breaths fire?


	21. How Max was recruited

(In Mount Justice, Max is being teleported into the Mission Room)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

Max: Hey guys, you won't believe what just happ-

(Max notice that the Team were glaring at him)

Max: (curious) Uh, why are you guys glaring at me? Did I miss training?

Aqualad: (To Max) No, this is about something else.

Max: Like what?

Robin: (pressed some buttons on his glove) This.

(Robin pulls up a holographic screen, showing footage of Puffo fighting Kamoebas in Tokyo Bay)

Max: Oh, that.

(Robin cuts the footage off as he and his teammates continue to glare at Max)

Robin: Talk.

Max: Talk about what?

Aqualad: My king mentioned you were in Tokyo Bay, unintentionally help him and Superman.

Robin: Fighting a giant turtle.

Max: You mean Kamoebas?

Robin: Yeah, that who...what's a Kamoebas?

Max: a giant rock turtle mutated by an alien amoeba called Yog.

Robin: (puzzled) Okay.

Zatanna: (appears next to Robin) So, is that why the League invited you to the Team?

Max: Yes, It began when Batman sent a message to my parents and we drove all the way to the Hall of Justice.

 **(Flashback)**

(The Stewart family stands in front of the Hall of Justice)

Max: (To his parents) Mom, Dad, I'm not sure if I wanna face them?

Mary: (puts a hand on his shoulder) Max, we all have to face our fears.

Max: But, I'm scared!

Megan: Why would afraid to speak with the Justice League?

Max: The Justice League are the greatest superheroes of Earth! That's why!

Megan: I wanna see Wonder Woman.

(Martian Manhunter opens the door)

Daisy: It's Martian Manhunter.

Martian Manhunter: It's time.

Max: Oh boy.

Daisy: I wanna see Wonder Woman.

(The Stewart family walks into the the lobby, looking at the bronze statues of the original founding members of the Justice League)

Max: Wow, that's overwhelming.

Martian Manhunter: The League wish to have a word with Max.

Harold: Okay.

Max: They wanna talk with me?

Dennis: That's great Max, you get to have a meeting with the Justice League. Also, can you do a selfie with Batman?

(Max and Martian Manhunter enter the library where Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Gordon), Flash, Aquaman, Zatara, Green Lantern (John Stewart), Red Tornado, Black Canary and Green Arrow turn their attention to the kaiju morphing kids)

Max: (nervously waving his hand) Uh, hi.

 **(Back to present)**

Max: I was really nervous when I saw them.

Kid Flash: A little overwhelmed? Been there, done that.

Aqualad: Well, I take it the League didn't approve of a young boy being a superhero.

Max: Well mostly Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and of the Green Lanterns. They were trying to convince me to dropout from the hero business.

 **(Flashback)**

Max: (nervously laughs) So, uh. Did you guys fought another alien invasion?

Flash: Who is this kid again?

Batman: Max "Z" Stewart from Diamond City, Virginia. He also goes by the name Monster Kid, possessing an ability to morph into giant creatures.

Max: Of course Batman would know. Why did you guys want from me?

Wonder Woman: The League have been aware of your activities for months.

(Batman walks over to the monitor, pressed a few buttons, showing footage of Crimson Phoenix fighting Chlorovore, preventing the plant kaiju from attacking a full of people)

Max: Okay, I supposed that my kaiju morphing powers impressed the mighty Justice League.

Flash: Well-

Aquaman: (crosses his arms) Not all of us are impressed.

Max: (deadpanned) Uh, why's that?

Green Lantern (John Stewart): Let me put it this way. You're an irresponsible kid who recklessly interfered with League priority. You could've endangered lives and cause collateral damage.

Green Lantern (Hal Jordan): Don't you think that's a bit too harsh John?

Max: To be fair, I didn't cause that much of act collateral damage.

Wonder Woman: But you could have. You should've have exposed yourself like that.

Max: I was hit by the G-Energy Compound on international television.

Superman: I think it's best if you retired from the hero business.

Max: Why?

Aquaman: People might think of you as a vigilante.

Max: You mean like Batman?

(Flash starts laughing until Batman's glare shuts him up)

Max: Sorry, but it ain't happening.

Batman: Then there's only one option.

Black Canary: (whispers to Batman) You sure they'll accept him?

Batman: (whispers to Black Canary) The Team will learn to learn to cooperated with him.

Max: What are you two taking about? Who are the Team?

(The League's eyes widen)

Max: What? I have super hearing.

Batman: The League has formed a covert ops team of young heroes.

Max: Covert ops team? Nice? Where are they?

Batman: They're currently on a mission in Bialya.

Max: You mean that country which is ruled by Queen Bee?

Black Canary: Yes.

Max: So I get to be on a team of young heroes? Nice.

Black Canary: Yes, Batman will be handing out mission assignments and I'll train you.

Max: So what's the name of this team?

Green Arrow: The Team.

Max: Really, not Young Justice or maybe Teen Titans? Just "The Team?".

Flash: Yeah, why didn't we called them Young Justice?

Green Arrow: (shrugs)

 **(Flashback ends)**

Max: As long as I still fight crime in my city and don't cause a lot of collateral damage in any of their cities, the League accepted me into the Team.

(The Team were speechless)

Robin: That was an interesting story.

Max: Yeah, even when my mom threatened Batman if I was hurt or killed?

(The Team's eyes widen)

Robin: Your mom threaten my mentor?

Max: Yep.

(Max laughs)

Artemis: (whispers to Zatanna) Awesome that his mother would threaten the Batman.

Zatanna: Yeah.

Computer: Recognized: Red Arrow B06.

(Red Arrow steps out from the Zeta tube)

Robin: Roy?

Kid Flash: What's up dude?

Aqualad: We weren't expecting you today.

Max: (walks towards Red Arrow) Weren't you Speedy? The one who quit?

Red Arrow: Yeah and your trouble.

Max: (confused) What?

(Red Arrow aims his bow and arrow at Max, the latter becomes shock along with the others)

Red Arrow: It's about time the mole reveals himself.

Max: This can't be good.


	22. Monster Kid Versus Cheshire

(In Mount Justice, Red Arrow aims an arrow at Max)

Aqualad: Roy, what are you doing?

Red Arrow: I'm taking him to Belle Reve.

Max: Why? I'm no supervillain!

(Red Arrow shoots an arrow at Max, the latter catches it)

Max: (smirks) I got your arrow!

(The arrow explodes into a net, trapping Max)

Max: (struggles to break free) Oh come on!

(Red Arrow was about to grab Max, only to be blocked by Robin)

Robin: Dude! What's the big deal?

Red Arrow: The big deal is that your Creature Boy is a criminal now.

Max: (breaks free from the net) What?!

Zatanna: (crosses her arms) He's no bad guy.

Artemis: (nods) Yeah!

Max: (angrily walks up to Red Arrow) You really got some nerves! First that ninja cat girl and now this?!

Artemis: What just a minute? Did you say ninja cat girl?

Max: (nods) Yes.

Artemis: Did she wore a white cat-like mask and has sais?

Max: (nods)

Aqualad: Cheshire.

Max: Yep, that's her.

Red Arrow: She was sent to target him.

Robin: So why did you attack Monster Kid?

Red Arrow: Because he's a member of the League of Shadows!

(The Team became shocked as they stare at Max)

Kid Flash: Dude! You joined the League of Shadows?!

Max: No I didn't!

Red Arrow: Oh really?

(Red Arrow pulls up a holographic computer, showing footage of someone recording a video on Twitter with Max in a restaurant with Cheshire standing on a table, holding Megan Stewart hostage)

Max: Who are you and why are you ruining a normal family dinner? Release my sister!

Cheshire: The name's Cheshire kid and I have a proposition for you.

Max: Like what?

Cheshire: Let's just say my boss has an interested in your morphing and he believes you'll be an excellent member of the League of Shadows.

Max: Okay, if you're referring to Ra's al Ghul as your boss, the answer is no.

Cheshire: (puts one of her sais near Megan's neck) Sorry, I don't take no for an answer.

Max: (angrily) Let her go!

Cheshire: Oh, I'll let your sister live if you join me?

Max: (hesitate for a moment and signs) Fine, you win, but only if you release Megan.

Mary: Max don't.

(Cheshire releases Megan and held her hand out to Max)

Cheshire: Welcome to the club.

(Max was gonna shake Cheshire's hand as Red Arrow pauses the video with the Team glaring at Max)

Robin: (angrily) You joined Cheshire?!

Superboy: (surprised) You betrayed us?!

Max: Well actually I-

(Superboy grabs Max and slams him to the wall)

Max: I didn't betray the Team, just let me expl-

Red Arrow: There's no explain, he's the mole!

Max: I'm not a double agent!

Red Arrow: Don't play dumb with me, you were sent by the Shadows to infiltrate the Team and get your hands on the Watchtower.

Max: Watchtower? Look guys, I didn't join an entire terrorist organization of ninjas and I'm telling the truth.

Miss Martian: (eyes glow green while reading Max's mind) He's telling the truth.

Red Arrow: What?

Max: I didn't join Cheshire, I was only pretending in order to defeat her.

Aqualad: Perhaps we jump to conclusions.

(Superboy releases Max)

Computer: Recognized: Batman 02, Black Canary 13.

(Batman and Black Canary step out from the Zeta tube)

Batman: We know about Monster Kid's encounter with Cheshire.

Red Arrow: (surprised) What?

Max: How about you play the rest of the video?

(Robin unpauses the video)

(As Cheshire was about to shake Max's hand, the latter grabs her arm)

Cheshire: What?

(Max smirks as she swings Cheshire around, slamming her to the wall)

Cheshire: Oww!

Max: Give up Cheshire! You can't beat me.

Cheshire: We'll see about that.

(Max and Cheshire charge towards each other and began fighting each other. Luckily, Max was gaining the upper hand as he tackles Cheshire and pins her to the floor)

Max: (smirks) Face it Cheshire, you lost.

(Cheshire throws a smoke bomb onto the floor as smoke appears)

Mary: A smoke bomb!

Dr. Harold: She's getting away.

(As the smoke clears, Cheshire was gone)

Max: (annoyed) Stupid ninja disappearing act!

(Robin cuts off the holographic screen as he and everyone stared at Max)

Kid Flash: Dude, you fought a female assassin by yourself without going monster?

Zatanna: That's actually cool.

Max: Yep, I knew pretending to join her would gain me the upper hand.

Black Canary: (glares at Red Arrow) I think you own him an apology.

Red Arrow: Why should I?

Black Canary: (crosses her arms) Roy, now.

Red Arrow: (sign) Fine, I'm sorry.

Max: Thank you, apology accepted.

(Max walks towards the Zeta tubes)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

Max: Nice meeting you Red Arrow! Not really cause you're a jerk.

(Max disappears)

Red Arrow: (glares at Batman) Do you realized he's become a target for the League of Shadows? Ra's al Ghul would want him at a potential member which is why he needs to be removed from the Team.

Batman: The League has decided not removing him from the Team.

Black Canary: Monster Kid shows great intelligence in the field, he earns my respect.

Artemis: Yet, he's proven to be smarter than Cheshire.

Aqualad: However, he might as well be a target to our enemies.


	23. Sagon attacks Central City

(It was a normal day in Central City as the people are doing their usual routine as a group of fisherman are currently fishing at the docks)

(Later at the pier, something was moving on the water)

Unnamed fisherman: (points at something in the water) Hey, what's that?

(Something big emerges from the water, revealing to be Sagon, a giant sea monster with green skin, yellow eyes, a needle-like beak, an orange fin, needles for hands, round-shaped feet and a dinosaur-like tail)

(Sagon roars, leaving the fishermen running away, screaming in terror)

Unnamed fisherman: Monster!

(Sagon destroys a couple of fishing vessel and began devouring fish)

Unnamed woman: It's eating the fish!

(Flash arrives at the scene)

Flash: That can't be good.

(Later at Mount Justice)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta tube and walks into the Mission Room)

Max: I'm here.

(Max see Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Aqualad, Artemis and Zatanna looking at the footage of Sagon attacking Central City)

Aquaman: We manage to to lure it away from Atlantis.

Aqualad: This creature is not of Atlantean origin.

Black Canary: Then what is it.

Max: (clears his throat, getting everyone's attention) I know the name of that monster.

Batman: What is it?

Max: His name is Sagon.

Zatanna: What's a Sagon?

Max: Sagon is a prehistoric sea creature that lives in the Pacific Ocean.

Aquaman: Do you know any of the creature's abilities?

Max: Sagon swims in incredible speed, posses giant needles as hands, which is his primarily weapon and emits a blue gas from his gills as some of defense mechanism if he wants to avoid being killed by a larger kaiju like Godzilla.

Batman: Anything else?

Max: He feeds on algae, fish and coral. Where's Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy?

Batman: They're currently on a mission.

Max: Okay.

Black Canary: Also, Flash currently need your assistance.

Max: (eye widen) Really?

(In Central City, Sagon is currently marching into the city as the Central City Police Department are escorting the people to safety)

(Iris West is doing a news report)

Iris West: This is Iris West-Allen reporting live from Central City. A giant creature has just emerged from the ocean and is currently the docks.

Flash: (offscreen) Don't worry Mrs. Allen.

(Iris West see Flash, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, Green Arrow, Black Canary arrive)

Green Arrow: We'll take care of it.

Iris: I see that the Justice League have arrived.

Max: (offscreen) With help from me!

(Max flies in the skies and lands near Iris)

Max: Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid!

Iris: You're that creature boy from Diamond City.

Max: Yes and it's Monster Kid. I'll fight Sagon while the League are on ground patrol.

Iris: How are you gonna defeat a monster like that?

Max: Taclytra will take care of it.

Iris: (confused) Huh?

Max: (stepping back from Iris and the Justice League) You're going down Sagon!

(Max morphs into Taclytra, a giant beetle kaiju)

(Taclytra roars)

(Iris, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow and Black Canary look shocked)

Green Arrow: You don't see that everyday.

Black Canary: No you don't Arrow, no you don't.

Iris: (standing in front of her cameraman, Denny) Well everyone, it's appears that they're gonna be a giant monster battle in Central City.

(Green Arrow, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado look at Flash)

Flash: What? She's a reporter.


	24. Giant Monster Crisis in Central City

(Taclytra roars at Sagon)

(Sagon roars back)

(Taclytra raises his wings and propels himself along the ground using his pincer claws and knocks Sagon down to the ground as he flies up above the city)

Flash: We're worry about the kaiju battle later, let's help some civilians.

Green Arrow: Flash is right, let's go.

(As the Justice League are escorting the people to safety, Taclytra dives down straight to Sagon and lands back onto the ground)

(Sagon tries to stab Taclytra with his needle hands, but no luck as Taclytra blocks them with his pincer claws)

Iris: This is got to be a most unexpected thing to ever happen in Central City.

(Taclytra and Sagon began fighting themselves as Taclytra attempts to push Sagon back into the ocean)

Black Canary: We gotta help him.

Green Arrow: (holds an arrow) Perhaps this could help?

Flash: Shoot the arrow at the sea monster, not the giant beetle.

Green Arrow: Got it.

(Green Arrow shoots an flash arrow at Sagon as it blinds his eyes temporally)

Green Arrow: Yes.

(With Sagon distracted, Taclytra uses his pincer claws to grab his tail and repeatedly slams him to the ground)

(Taclytra picks up Sagon and throws him into the water)

(Sagon rises up and attempts to fight Taclytra, the latter generates a lighting bolt from his horn, zapping Sagon as the sea monster screams in pain as he dives into the waters and swims away in retreat)

(Taclytra roars in victory)

(As Taclytra turns back into Max, many people approached him and cheered for him)

Max: Thank you Central City.

(The Flash arrives next to Max)

Flash: Thanks for helping my city Monster Kid.

Max: No problem Flash.

(Max and Flash shake hands as people were taking pictures)

Max: This is major, the Monster Kid of Diamond City shaking hands with the Fastest Man Alive.

(Iris walks up to Max)

Iris: Anything to say to our viewers Monster Kid?

Max: I just wanna say I built a golden Monster Kid statue in my honor.

Iris: (confused) Uh?

Max: (laughing) Joking, already have one in Diamond City.

(Max develops insect wings on his back)

Max: Goodbye Central City!

(Max flies up into the air and heads straight into the city to find the nearest Zeta teleporter)


	25. Justice League Voting

(In the Watchtower, the Justice League are having a meeting on about recruiting new members)

(A hologram of Icon is shown)

Superman: Point taken, but the option remains to vote no one or all candidates. I nominate Icon.

Green Arrow: Why, because you suspect that Icon might be Kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?

Captain Marvel: You thought I was Kryptonian? Cool!

(Superman felt embarrassed as Wonder Woman places a hand on his arm)

Wonder Woman: Icon also interest me and should does his protege Rocket. Athena knows that the League could use more female members.

Black Canary: Agree.

Hawkwoman: Here, here.

(Back on Earth, the Stewart family are having dinner together as Max is eating a lot of food)

Max: (eating) Hmm, the turkey is so good!

(Everyone looked disgusted)

Mary: (face palms) Max.

Harold: Well he does like to eat a lot.

Alina: That be true.

(Back at the Watchtower, the League were discussing about some of the heroes in Diamond City)

Flash: So there are many young heroes in Monster Kid's city too?

Black Canary: Indeed, Black Claw, Solar Girl and Techno Girl are the Ultra Super Girl, mentored by two intergalactic sorceress. Blight Force consist of King Blight, Queen Blight and Princess Blight. Magic Ninja Force consist of P

Batman: Tornado Man, Blitzfire, Titanium Lad, Nightbolt and Dynamite Girl are the Diamond City Heroes.

Green Arrow: Any chance they'll become potential members of the League?

Batman: No, most of them are under aged.

Green Arrow: Oh.

Superman: Is Monster Kid a member of the Diamond City Heroes?

Batman: Only as a honorary member.

Wonder Woman: Perhaps the Ultra Super Girls would become potential members, including Phantom Moon and Queen Blight.

Hawkwoman: I hear that.

Black Canary: Yep.


	26. Gotham's Crustacean Problem

(At Mount Justice)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta tube)

Max: Hey guys, do we have a mission? Training with Black Canary? Giant monster attack?

(Max noticed that Red Arrow was in the mission room)

Max: (points at Red Arrow) Why is he here?

Green Arrow: Well Re-

Computer: Recognized: Artemis B07.

(Artemis steps out from the Zeta tube)

Green Arrow: Artemis! Just in time. Look who has agreed to join the Team.

Wally: Finally!

Artemis: (sarcastic) Sure, the team needed a real archer.

(Wally had a little guilty for unintentionally hurting Artemis' feelings)

Max: Awkward.

Green Arrow: (typing on the holographic computer, showing info on Sportsmaster) Okay people, listen up. The Dynamic Duo are on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up. Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport.

Zatanna: In full navy blue? Nervy.

Green Arrow: In street clothes.

Max: Figures.

Green Arrow: Facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find up what he's up too.

Superboy: All of us? Seems like overkill for a shadow job.

Red Tornado: Perhaps a small squad? Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal.

Green Arrow: Thought the sidekicks...

(Aqualad, Wally and Red Arrow glare at Green Arrow)

Green Arrow: Sorry, ex-sidekicks could suit up on this. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow.

(The three smile)

Superboy: Good, stake outs make my crazy.

Miss Martian: We could use the night off.

Artemis: I want in.

(Green Arrow looks at Artemis)

Artemis: With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the Bio-Ship.

Green Arrow: Artemis, are you sure?

Artemis: Absolutely.

Max: Uh, Green Arrow?

(Everyone turns their attention to Max)

Max: Don't I get a part in the mission?

Green Arrow: Actually, Batman has something else in mind?

Max: What's that? Patrolling Happy Harbor?

Green Arrow: He needs you in Gotham.

(Max along with everyone's else were shocked)

Kid Flash: He's get's to team up with Batman?

Max: Really? Batman? The Dark Knight, the greatest detective in the world need helps from the Monster Kid of Diamond City.

Green Arrow: Yep.

Max: Yes, I knew this would happen!

Zatanna: Really?

Max: Ever since I got my powers, I knew that at some point, I would team up with Batman.

Miss Martian: And Robin?

Max: Uh, yeah sure.

(Later in Gotham, Max is being teleported through a back alley phone box Zeta teleporter)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta teleporter)

Max: Wow, so this is Gotham City. Neat.

(Max develops dragon wings on his back, flies up and lands onto a rooftop)

Max: (wings go back into his back) Now, I wonder why Batman needs my help?

(The roar of a monster is heard)

Max: Maybe that's why?

(In downtown Gotham, people are running away from Ebirah)

(Ebirah roars)

(The Gotham City Police Department tries shooting at him, but Ebirah's skin was too dense)

Commissioner Gordon: (speaking through megaphone) Everyone, please evacuate. We'll have this under control.

(Batman and Robin are doing their best to protect the bystanders from the mutated lobster as they throw batarangs and birdarangs are it)

(Ebirah slams one of his claws to the streets, creating a shockwave that blows away the Dynamic Duo away, briefly)

Robin: I don't suppose you got a plan?

(Ebirah stares at Batman and Robin)

Max: (offscreen) Not so fast Ebirah!

(Max arrives next to the Dynamic Duo)

Max: Monster Kid has arrived!

Commissioner Gordon: It's that Monster Kid from Diamond City.

Robin: It's about time you showed up.

Max: Nevermind that Boy Wonder, let's fight a giant monster.

(Ebirah roars)

Batman: I don't suppose you have any monsters forms to take down this lobster?

Max: Yes Batman, I do.

(Max morphs into Scorra, a giant insectoid kaiju with a dinosaur-like body)

(Scorra roars)

Batman: Interested.

(Scorra and Ebirah charge at each other, colliding with one another and began fighting)

Commissioner Gordon: (walks over to Batman and Robin) I take it you called him, right?

Batman: It was necessary, but yes.

Commissioner Gordon: Well, I hope the kid knows what he's doing.

(Batman pressed a button on his utility belt to summon the Batplane)

Robin: What's the plan?

Batman: I'm going to help Monster Kid while you and Commissioner Gordon deal with the evacuation.

Robin: Got it.

(Scorra kicks Ebirah is the chest, knocking the mutated crustacean from his balance a little bit)

(Ebirah gets angry and proceeds to attack Scorra, only to be hit by missiles shoot from the Batwing)

(Scorra charges at Ebirah and collides with him, pushing the mutated lobster into Gotham Bay)

(Ebirah rises up again from Gotham as Batman launches a net over him)

(However, Ebirah uses his pincer claws to tear up the net)

Batman: I'm gonna need a stronger net.

(Ebirah leaps up towards the Batplane, uses his big pincer claw to slice one of the Batplane's wings)

(Robin notice that the Batplane is about to fall into the ocean)

Robin: No!

(Scorra quickly morphs into Silverhead)

(Batman pressed the injector button as his seat is launch into the air as a parachute comes out)

Robin: (signs in relief) That was close.

(As Batman is about to land safely in the water, Ebirah looks at Batman)

Batman: Uh oh.

(As Ebirah jumps in to eat the Dark Knight, Silverhead swoops in and catches Batman with his talons)

(Ebirah dives into the water and swims away from Gotham Bay)

(Silverhead arrives in the city and drops Batman gently)

(Silverhead morphs back into Max)

Max: Wow, I can't I just save Batman's life! People are gonna remember me for this!

(Max pulls out his phone and takes a selfie with him and Batman)

Max: Any chance I could stick around Gotham and meet billionaire playboy philanthropist, Bruce Wayne?

Batman:...Go home.

Max: But...

(Batman narrows his eyes, giving Max the "Bat glare")

Max: Okay, I'll go home...Can you point to the Zeta teleporter?

(Batman points to the alleyway where the Zeta teleporter is located)

Max: Oh right.

(Max runs into the alleyway and walks straight into the Zeta teleporter)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max is being Zeta-beamed into Mount Justice)


	27. Green Arrow and Black Canary captured

(In Star City, Green Arrow and Black Canary are chasing after Doomette, an anti-hero who's sometimes an enemy or ally to Max aka Monster Kid)

Black Canary: Stop right there!

(Doomette is trapped in a dead end alley as she turns around to face Green Arrow and Black Canary)

Doomette: Uh oh.

Black Canary: Nowhere left to run.

Green Arrow: Time to take you to jail.

Doomette: I didn't do anything wrong. I'm innocent.

Green Arrow: Does destroying public property sound innocent to you?

Doomette: Uh, maybe.

Black Canary: Surrender now and there won't be any problem.

Doomette: (puts her arms up into the air) Alright, you win.

(Green Arrow and Black Canary looked each other as they slowly approach Doomette)

Doomette: That's right, come closer.

(Doomette pulls out a small pallet from behind and throws it near Green Arrow and Black Canary, releasing a white gas)

Green Arrow: (coughing) Something's happening, it's not knockout gas!

(Green Arrow collapse onto the ground)

Black Canary: (coughing) It's some kind of paralyzing gas! I can't move!

(Black Canary collapse onto her knees)

Green Arrow: My muscles feel so numb.

Black Canary: Yeah, my legs are asleep and not in a good way.

Doomette: (laughing) Gotta love my special Doomette Gas, can't move unless it wears off.

Black Canary: (groans) Why are you doing this?

Doomette: I heard the rumors about a certain monster morphing joining a covert ops team of young heroes.

Green Arrow: You know about Monster Kid?

Doomette: Oh, I've encounter him several times. I'm kidnapping you two to lure him into a trap

Black Canary: What are going to do with us?

Doomette: What does it look like, I'm holding you hostage.

(Doomette laughs)

Green Arrow: This is not my day.

Black Canary: (rolls her eyes) Really? I wanted to work out at the gym.


	28. Rescue Green Arrow and Black Canary

(In Mount Justice, Aqualad is debriefing a mission with Max and Zatanna)

Max: We're going to Star City?

Aqualad: Green Arrow and Black Canary's com-links have gone offline. Batman wants us to investigate.

Zatanna: So basically, they've been captured.

Aqualad: That's one possible theory.

Zatanna: So we gotta rescue them if they've been captured?

Aqualad: Exactly.

Max: Alright, a rescue mission! Hi-five!

(Max gives Zatanna a hi-five)

Max: Now, we're just gotta figure out where in Star City.

(Aqualad pulls out a holo-map)

Zatanna: Okay, here we go.

(Zatanna extends her arms)

Zatanna Etacol Neerg Worra dna Kcalb Yranac!

(The spell detected where Green Arrow and Black Canary are being held captive)

Aqualad: A Queen Industries warehouse, coordinates received.

Max: Where are the others? Are they on a mission too?

Aqualad: Kid Flash said Batman sent them on another mission.

Max: Okay, let's go save two superheroes.

(The scene cuts to outside of a Queen Industries warehouse)

Doomette: (offscreen) Isn't it great?

(In the warehouse, Doomette has Green Arrow and Black Canary strapped to chairs as they have inhibitor collars on their necks)

Doomette: Having two captive heroes in a warehouse.

Green Arrow: Hey, uh...how about you let us go and we'll call it a day?

Doomette: No.

Black Canary: Did you really think that would work?

Green Arrow: Worth a try.

Black Canary: (rolls her eyes)

Green Arrow: So, you're part of Monster Kid's rogue gallery?

Doomette: Yes and no.

(Green Arrow and Black Canary looked confused)

Doomette: I sometimes fight him or team up with him if necessary.

Green Arrow: An anti-hero, makes sense.

(The scene cuts to a Zeta-Beam entry point, which is a out of order blue police box)

Computer: Recognized: Aqualad B02, Monster Kid: B08, Zatanna B09.

(Max, Aqualad and Zatanna walk out from the blue police box)

Max: So this is Star City.

Zatanna: Yeah, looks nice.

Aqualad: Let's get to our destination. We'll search through the entire city if we want to find the warehouse.

Max and Zatanna: Right.

(Max, Aqualad and Zatanna walk straight to the warehouse)


	29. Rescue mission complete

(Max, Aqualad and Zatanna arrive at the warehouse, seeing Doomette holding Green Arrow and Black Canary hostage)

Max: Great, Doomette has captured them.

Zatanna: Doomette?

Max: She's a vigilante and bounty hunter.

Aqualad: You fought with her?

Max: Yes and sometimes, she helps me when she feels like it.

Zatanna: So, she's an anti-hero?

Max: Yeah, she's crazy, but not assassin crazy.

(Meanwhile at the Queen Industries warehouse)

Black Canary: Why can't we move?

Doomette: That's what the collars are for.

Green Arrow: Why did you get these?

Doomette: I stole them from Belle Reve and re-wired them to keep you paralyzed from the neck down.

Black Canary: You won't get away with this, someone will come for us.

Doomette: Yeah, and who's gonna save you?

Max: (offscreen) Why that would be us.

(Doomette turns around to see Max, Aqualad and Zatanna standing on a stack of crates)

Max: Hello Doomette.

Doomette: Oh look, if it ain't Creature Boy himself.

Max: My other name is Monster Kid Doomette, we've been over this.

Doomette: Yeah, whatever.

Max: You guys remember that plan.

Aqualad: Yes.

Max: Good.

(Max morphs his hands into tentacles and charges at Doomette, the latter evades)

Max: Let's have a showdown.

Doomette: (cracks her knuckles) Agreed.

(Max and Doomette charge towards each other and began fighting)

Zatanna: Kcolnu the stniartser!

(The shackles holding Green Arrow and Black Canary are unlocked as Aqualad removes the collars as Green Arrow and Black Canary get off from their chairs)

Green Arrow: Thanks.

Black Canary: (rubbing) Where's Max?

(Zatanna points to Max, who's fighting Doomette, avoiding her pressure point attacks)

Max: Nice try Doomette, I've studied your fighting skills and you're not using your pressure point attacks on me this time.

Doomette: You sure about that?

(Before Max can tackle Doomette, the latter throws blind powder in his face)

Max: Ah! Blinding powder!

(With Max blind, Doomette jabs his pressure points as Max falls onto the floor, immobilized)

Max: (groans) She got me.

Doomette: (laughing) Looks like I've beaten you.

Max: (smirks) Or have you?

Doomette: What are you...

(Doomette gets hit by a sonic scream, which sends her falling to the ground)

Doomette: (groans) Oww...what just...

(Doomette see that Aqualad and Zatanna with Green Arrow and Black Canary are freed)

Doomette: How?

Max: (gets back up) It was all part of the plan. While I was fighting you, Aqualad and Zatanna went to free Green Arrow and Black Canary.

Doomette: Great, you've outsmarted me again.

Max: That's right, you're out numbered. Surrender now or prepare to fight

Doomette: Oh please, you know I can never stay in prison.

Green Arrow: What does she mean by that?

Max: Every time she gets sent to the Diamond City Maximum Prison, she always breaks out, no matter how many times she's kept in a escape proof cell.

Doomette: (holds a smokebomb) Goodbye.

(Doomette throws the smokebomb on the ground as a white smoke appears, temporarily blinding Max, Aqualad, Zatanna, Green Arrow and Black Canary)

Doomette: So long suckers!

Green Arrow: We gotta clear the smoke!

Zatanna: Raelc ekoms!

(The smoke clears as Doomette was gone)

Aqualad: She's gone.

Max: Don't worry, she's most likely on her way to Diamond City and gonna lay low for a while.

Zatanna: Really?

Max: Yep.

Green Arrow: (clears his throat) Uh, Monster Kid.

Max: Yes?

Black Canary: We just wanna say thank you for coming to our rescue.

Max: Thank you Black Canary.

Aqualad: You are indeed a well respectful member of the Team.

Max: Thanks guys, that really means a lot.

(Max takes out his phone and puts it on a selfie stick)

Max: Gonna take a selfie stick with Green Arrow and Black Canary.

Black Canary: (shrugs) Sure, why not.

(Max takes a selfie with Green Arrow and Black Canary)

Max: (posting the picture on Twitter) It just got million likes from many people, like this person named Felicity Smoak, you know who that is Green Arrow?

Green Arrow: Uh...

Black Canary: (chuckles)

Green Arrow: Doesn't ring a bell.

Max: Okay.


	30. Showdown with the Light part 1

(At the Hall of Justice, the Justice League are having a press conference about five new members)

Superman: The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgement of no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problem alone, and second, to uphold those values of Truth, Liberty and Justice. That last one's even in the name.

(Several people were chuckling)

Superman: (gestures to Plastic Man, Icon, Doctor Fate, Atom and Red Arrow) These's five heroes have sworn to uphold those values.

(The scene cuts to Max and the Team, including their newest member, Rocket are inside the Hall of Justice's library, watching the Justice League's induction on a television screen)

Cat Grant: You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire League showed upto welcome the new blood. Everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel.

Wally: I'm glad they didn't kicked Billy out, and I love it that there's a 10-year old on the League.

Max: What?

Rocket: There is?

(Robin nudges Wally)

Robin: Way to keep a secret genius.

Wally: Hey, she's on the Team now, right?

Max: That's true.

Cat Grant: Superman is now handing out official League membership cards, starting with Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man and Icon.

(Zatanna puts her head down after seeing Doctor Fate on the induction as Robin puts a hand on her shoulder)

Rocket: You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place, I should be outside, celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here!

Aqualad: Welcome to our world.

Cat Grant: Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protege, Speedy now known as Red Arrow to the roster of heroes.

Wally: Way a go Roy!

Aqualad: At last, he got his wish.

Max: Lucky guy.

Robin: The first of use made it, no one will call him a sidekick anymore.

Rocket: Wait, since when is being a sidekick's a bad thing? You sidekicks were my inspiration.

(Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash paused, remembering the exact day they formed the Team)

Robin: Well, see six months ago...

Cat Grant: So there you have it, the world's officially a safe place.

Max: Yeah, unless you count all the many giant monster attacks.

Robin: (clears his throat) Time to get going.

Max: Yes, we're going on a mission.

(Moments later, The Team are in the Bio-Ship, heading for the Smoky Mountains to follow any lead on Cheshire)

Artemis: A-are you sure it's her? I mean are you absolutely positive?

Robin: See for yourself.

(Robin pulls out a holoscreen of Jade Nguyen leaving the Asheville Regional Airport)

Robin: Facial Recognition confirms that Jade Nguyen, but you've seen her without her mask. What do you think?

Artemis:...It's Jade...Cheshire.

Aqualad: Agreed, but focus what she carries.

Max: What's Cheshire got to that case?

(Robin zooms in to what Jade is carrying)

Aqualad: Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?

Artemis: Yes.

Rocket: Okay, I'm guessing from the mug shot that this Cheshire is the bad guy, but what's so important about that case?

(Robin shows a picture of the Injustice League)

Robin: Remember the Injustice League?

Rocket: And their giant evil plants? Uh, yeah.

Aqualad: The Team and the League put them in prison, but their allies still scheme, and whatever's in that containment case seems to be imported to their plans

Kid Flash: We had the chance to grab it in New Orleans, but someone (Artemis) screwed up.

Max:...What?

Miss Martian: Approaching Cheshire's jet.

(Everyone gasp when see that the jet has crashed)

Miss Martian: Looks like there are no survivors.

Max: Well I hope this wasn't caused a MUTO?

Rocket: A MUTO?

Max: MUTO stands for Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism, they are giant prehistoric parasitic monsters that feed on radiation.

Rocket: You sure know a lot about giant monsters.

Max: Yes, yes I do.

(The scene cuts to the Bio-Ship floating above the Smokey Mountains while the Team investigates the wreckage of the jet)

Kid Flash: How come homeland security and the NTSP aren't all over this?

Robin: Cheshire's ID was a League alert. Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow it's flight plan, flew under the radar, literally. The Watchtower audited the jet and recorded the crash.

Rocket: Then why isn't the League here?

Zatanna: Because our Boy Wonder has some mighty hacking skills and arranged to get the alert first.

(Robin puts his hands on his hip for satisfaction)

Aqualad: And Cheshire and that case has represent our unfinished business.

Superboy: Where our the bodies?

Cheshire: (offscreen) Here's one.

(The Team turn their attention to Cheshire)

Cheshire: And it is stunning.

Max: So, we meet again Cheshire.

Cheshire: Oh look, the Monster Child is here.

Riddler: (offscreen) I am flora, not fauna.

(The Team turn their attention to the Riddler who's accompanied with Mammoth, Shimmer and a couple of mercenaries carrying Apokoliptan weapons)

Max: Oh man, it's the Riddler.

Riddler: I am foliage, not trees. What am I?

Max: You're Edward Nigma aka the Riddler, one of Batman's enemies.

Riddler: (looks annoyed, face palms) Come on, you can get this! I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?

(Riddler snaps his fingers as several pylons rise up and generate a force field)

Robin I am bushed.

Max: (face palms) Of course this was a trap.

Riddler: Didn't you think we'd tipped off Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference kiddies. This is the endgame, ordered and above by their master strategist, moi.

Max: Whatever!

Aqualad: Miss Martian, is every linked?

Miss Martian: (telepathically) Yes.

Max: I'm linked too Aqualad.

(Max transform into Amora Avian, a bird kaiju with shiny feathers)

(Armor Avian roars)

Rocket: Cool!

Zatanna: I know, right?

Aqualad: Go!

Zatanna: Ekahs siht ebolgwons!

(Zatanna's spell creates a snowstorm)

(The mercenaries began shooting their weapons as the Team spread and fought them)

Aqualad: Superboy, Monster Kid, the pylons!

Superboy: Working on it.

Armor Avian: Yeah, I'm already doing it.

(Armor Avian is flying and using his wings to destroys most of the pylons as the force field deactivates)

Riddler: That giant bird was taken down the force field!

Kid Flash: (telepathically) Whoa! the feathers must be metal or something.

(Armor Avian transform back into Max as she saw Rocket gets stunned by one of the mercenaries as Aqualad went to aid her, only to fight an mercenary and gets sink to the snow)

(Max projects beams of blue energy at the Apokoliptian weapons, freezing them as he shatters them as he knocks out some of them)

Max: I love the ice beams

(Max see Miss Martian defeats the mercenary and went to help Rocket)

Max: (comes to help Rocket) You okay Rocket?

Rocket: Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go help Aqua...

(As Max and Rocket went to get Aqualad back on his feet, Superboy causes a cliffside during his battle with Mammoth)

Max: Oh no.

(Artemis was about to be crushed by the snow, but Cheshire saved her and leaves)

Max: That's odd.

Aqualad: Monster Kid, take down Riddler.

Max: Got it.

(Max develops wings to flies up to the air, see Artemis holding the case as she hands it to Aqualad and lands where Riddler and Shimmer)

Max: It's over Riddler, you lost and I'm taking your butt to Arkham.

Riddler: No way. Get him Shimmer!

(Before Shimmer could attack Max, she gets knocked down by Robin)

Riddler: Uh oh!

(Max morphs his hands into pincer claws)

Max: Looks like you're out numbered Riddler.

(Max slowly approaches Riddler, the latter is scared and backs away)

Riddler: Stay away from me you little twerp!

Zatanna: Tekcajtiarts!

(Zatanna conjures a straitjacket on the Riddler to restrain him)

Riddler: (struggling) No! No! I am not the straitjacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!

Max: Zatanna, would you please.

Zatanna: Gag mih!

(A gag appears on Riddler's mouth, shutting him up)

Max: Thanks Zatanna for shutting him up.

Robin: Trust me, he's not as annoying as Harley Quinn.

Rocket: (appears next to Zatanna) Is it always like this?

Zatanna: Yeah, pretty much.

Max: Indeed, you're gonna love this team Rocket.

Zatanna: Hguone htiw eht ebolgwons!

(The snow clears as the Team had all the bad guys tied up)

Robin: Another mission well done.

Max: Yes. Once again, the day's been save thanks to Monster Kid and Young Justice.

(The Team looked at Max in confusion)

Kid Flash: What?


	31. Showdown with the Light part 2

(In Mount Justice, the Team return with the containment case and present it to Batman, Black Canary and Icon)

Batman: Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked into League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives, and your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover up for criminal activity.

Max: Yep.

Batman: (smiles) Well done.

(The Team were shocked and were relief that Batman was pleased with them)

Batman: And then there's this? Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry.

Icon: (holds a piece of the alien bio-chips) Though I am unfamiliar with this species, the bio-component is clearly not from Earth.

Batman: (closes the case and takes it) We'll take it to the Watchtower.

(Batman and Red Tornado head straight to the Zeta tube as Black Canary and Icon were about to leave as well, only for Rocket to congratulate her mentor)

Computer: Recognized: Batman 02, Red Tornado 16.

Rocket: Congratulations on the League thing. Sorry, I skipped out.

Icon: Yes, well...we both seem to have found teams that suits us.

(Rocket smiles)

Black Canary: (puts a hand on Icon's shoulder) We should go too, we don't wanna be late for the League's induction party.

(Black Canary and Icon step into the Zeta tube)

Recognized: Black Canary 13. Icon 20.

(Black Canary and Icon disappear from the Cave)

Robin: You realize we were set up.

Aqualad: Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped off.

Artemis: (groans) Not the mole thing again!

Rocket: Mole thing...again?

Kid Flash: We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team.

Superboy: Artemis, M'gann and me.

Aqualad: (puts his hand on Superboy's shoulder) It is more complicated than that.

(Superboy brushes off and was about to leave)

Aqualad: But your recent behavior does concern me. Your battle with Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed.

(As Superboy was going to leave, he felt a telepathic message in his head)

Lex Luthor: Superboy, I believe you used up the last of your shields. I have more, meet me in Santa Prisca.

Aqualad: Superboy?

Superboy: (turns around to face his teammates) There's something I need to do.

Max: Like what?

 **(3 hours later, Superboy, Artemis and Miss Martian came clean and revealed their secrets to everyone)**

Max: Okay, so is everyone done with their secrets?

Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian: Yes.

Max: Let's get ready for the big mission.

(Moments later on Santa Prisca, Max is hiding in the jungles with Robin, Zatanna, Aqualad and Rocket)

Max: So Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy are pretending to gain the trust of the villains as a plan to attack them?

Aqualad: Yes.

Max: Okay, but I'll still make a surprised attack, right?

Zatanna: Uh, yeah.

Max: Great.

Artemis: What do you want us to do?

Sportsmaster: You two, follow me.

Artemis: What about Superboy?

Lex: He'll be fine, he simply requires a few adjustments.

(Luthor turns his attention to Blockbuster)

Lex: Bring him along.

(As Blockbuster was going to grab Superboy, Artemis shoots an arrow at him, trapping the mutated monster in some packing foam)

Sportsmaster: What are you doing?

Artemis: Sorry Dad, wanted to play you like you tried to play me. But I can't let him mess with Superboy.

Queen Bee: (telepathically) M'gann, be a dear and take Artemis down.

(Miss Martian lifts Artemis in mid-air)

(Sportsmaster was going to punch Artemis, the latter shoots an arrow which knock down her father and sister)

Queen Bee: Wha...

(Miss Martian telekinetically throws Queen Bee against a tree, knocking her out)

Miss Martian: (telepathically) Queen Bee is down Superboy, you're safe from her control.

(Lex carries Queen Bee)

Superboy: (approaching Lex and Mercy) May not be much of a liar, but I fooled you.

Lex: I'm so proud. I take it Miss Martian cleaned "Red Sun" from your mind?

Superboy: And confirmed to Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash rescue me from Cadmus, before you had time to install any other programming.

Lex: All true, personally I blame Desmond.

(Desmond breaks free and attacks Superboy)

Lex: (Spanish) A little help.

(Bane ordered his men to shoot, but they end up getting attacked by the Super-Cycle)

(Sportsmaster and Cheshire approach Artemis)

Sportsmaster: You've been a very naughty girl.

Artemis: (telepathically) Guys, reinforcement time!

(The Team jump out from the bushes and started to fight Bane and his men)

Max: All right, time to fight some ba...

(Suddenly, Zilla burst through the jungle)

Max: Zilla!

Lex: Oh that's right, Lex Corp manage to capture this creature when it was hibernation. The Light figure these kaiju could be use as weapons. If you don't mind, I got a helicopter to catch.

Max: Curse you Lex Luthor!

(Zilla growls and saw Max)

Max: Uh oh.

(Zilla roars)

Max: Perfect.

(Zilla charge at Max, the latter morphs into Super Dragon)

(Super Dragon roars and glares at Zilla)

(Rocket was going to get Luthor, but Aqualad tells her to remain with the Team as Bane gets defeated by Robin and Blockbuster was taken down by Miss Martian and Superboy)

Zatanna: What should we do now?

(Kid Flash and Artemis reunited with the others while taking Sportsmaster's mask as a souvenir)

Aqualad: Let's help out Monster Kid.

Robin: Uh...

(The Team watch Super Dragon grabbing Zilla's tail, lifts the mutated iguana into the air and repeatedly slams him onto the ground)

Robin: I think he's got this.

Rocket: Can I say this is the first time I see a giant dragon in person?

Zatanna: Yeah, it is.

(Super Dragon throws Zilla in the water as the mutated iguana rises up, roars and submerges into the ocean, swimming away from Santa Prisca)

(Super Dragon roars in victory and morphs back into Max)

Rocket: It is always like this.

Zatanna: Told you.

Robin: Hey, disaster averted, feeling the aster.

Aqualad: Agreed, this has been a great day.

Max: Another monster defeated by the one and only Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

Artemis: (chuckles) What is it with guys gloating for themselves?

Aqualad: What was that creature you fought?

Max: That monster was Zilla, a mutated marine iguana that attacked New York in 1998.

Zatanna: I thought that was Godzilla.

Max: No Zatanna, it wasn't Godzilla because everyone knows about the real Godzilla could never be killed by helicopter missiles. Zilla is one of the few weakest of all kaiju.

Rocket: You sure know a lot about monsters.

Max: Yes I do. I wonder what the Justice League are doing?

(Later at the Watchtower, Vandal Savage gets teleported as the Justice League bow to him, except for Red Arrow, the latter realized that he was the mole)

Red Arrow: I was the mole?

Vandal Savage: (walks down the stairs) Yes, yes you were.

(Vandal Savage stand in front of the window, staring down at the Earth)


	32. Monster Kid Versus Black Canary

(At the Stewart Mansion in Diamond City, Max is in the kitchen with his mother, Mary, who's taking cookies out of the oven)

Max: Are the cookies ready?

Mary: (blows the smoke away) Yes, they are.

Max: Thanks Mom, now that the cookies are done, I can share them with the Team.

Mary: (kisses Max on the cheek) Sweet thing to do Max.

(Harold, Megan, Dennis and Daisy enter the kitchen)

Harold: Are those cookies I smell Mary?

Daisy: I want a cookie.

Dennis: Why does Max get the first batch?

Max: Because the first batch is for the Team.

Megan: Why are you giving cookies to them?

Max: To so my appreciation for accepting me as their teammate and I figure giving them some nice delicious oatmeal cookies.

(Later at Mount Justice)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta tube)

Max: Hey guys, I got some cookies to share and...

(Black Canary uses her Canary Cry to knock Max against the floor)

Max: Oww, my ears. What's going...Ahhhhh!

(Black Canary was going to kick Max in the face when he gets back up)

Max: Black Canary, why are you doing?

(Black Canary tries to punch Max, the latter blocks every punch and kick as Max dives down and strikes Black Canary's legs, sending her to the ground)

Max: I hope she doesn't give me a long training session.

(Black Canary gets back up and glares at Max)

Max: Uh...sorry?

(As Black Canary charges at Max, Robin leaps over and places a device on her shoulder which releases knockout gas as Rocket traps Black Canary in a bubble)

Max: Okay's, what's going on?

Rocket: Black Canary attacked us?

Red Tornado: Black Canary is the least of our problems.

(Moments later, Max, Kid Flash, Robin, Zatanna, Rocket, Red Tornado (downloaded into another android body) and a tied up and gagged Black Canary are in the Super-Cycle)

Red Tornado: Stay off your radio. Let the Super-Cycle track Superboy, instruct her to mask all signals. We cannot allow the League to follow us.

Kid Flash: Right...of course. Just one question? Why is the Justice League after us?

Max: Yeah, why would Black Canary attack us? Is some supervillain's plan to mind control the entire Justice League?

Red Tornado: Yes.

(Max's eyes widen along with Robin, Kid Flash, Zatanna and Rocket)

Max: Oh...that's explains it.


	33. Message

**This message goes to a guest reader named Silva Peres.**

 **Dude, stop bothering me, stop sending me the same review or else I'm not doing your request.**

 **Thank you.**


	34. Battle on the Watchtower

(Later at a Star Labs in Metropolis, Queen Mera, Vulko, Dr. Serling Roquette and Dr. Amanda Spence have created something to reverse the effects of the Starro-Tech as they manage to cure Black Canary)

Max: We're going in the Watchtower to free the Justice League with the Cure-Tech and stop Vandal Savage, that's the plan right?

Aqualad: Yes, that is the plan.

Max: Alright, I'm gonna fight a bunch of mind controlled superheroes. It's not the first time that's happened to me, Black Claw nearly clawed me that day.

(Later, the Team sneak into the Watchtower after Red Tornado shut down the security systems)

Max: So the Watchtower is the League's real HQ and not the Hall of Justice?

Robin: (telepathically) RT did it. Wirelessly bypassed security first before he arrived.

Max: (telepathically) A smart move, go Red Tornado!

Robin: (telepathically) Savage doesn't know we're here.

Aqualad: (telepathically) Move out.

Max: (telepathically) Yes Aqualad.

(Plastic Man is moving some crates when Max jumps onto him and places a Cure-Tech on his neck, making him unconscious in the process as he collapse onto the floor)

Max: (telepathically) Plastic Man is done guys.

(The Atom was dissected a piece of Starro when Zatanna lifts it into the air)

Zatanna: (offscreen) Etarivel taht ssorg gniht!

(The Starro piece starts to float as the Atom was going to reach it, only for Miss Martian to sedated him with Cure-Tech)

Max: (telepathically) So, have any Leaguers beside Black Canary, Red Tornado and Plastic Man have been cured of the magic/bio-tech alien chips.

Aqualad: (telepathically) Hawkman and Captain Atom are down.

(Captain Marvel, Icon and Doctor Fate get Zeta-beamed into the Watchtower)

Computer: Recognized: Captain Marvel 15, Icon 20, Doctor Fate 17.

(The Team ambush them as Miss Martian tags Doctor Fate with Cure-Tech)

(Icon shoots an energy blast at Miss Martian when Rocket tags her mentor with Cure-Tech)

(Captain Marvel charges at Zatanna)

Robin: Zatanna!

Zatanna: Trulb tuo Mazahs!

Captain Marvel: Shazam!

(Captain Marvel transform into Billy Batson as he falls to the floor as Aqualad came to his aid)

Rocket: (telepathically) Too bad Cure-Tech doesn't work as fast as Starro-Tech. We could use these guys!

Aqualad: (telepathically) It is a small miracle that Queen Mera and doctors Roquette, Spence and Vulko were able to reengineer a cure and vaccine at all.

Kid Flash: (telepathically) Hey, if you guys aren't busy.

Aqualad: (telepathically) On my way. You four rendezvous with Robin and Superboy. 

Zatanna: (telepathically) I'll be right behind you.

Max: (telepathically) Got it.

(Aqualad, Miss Martian, Rocket and Max runs off, except for Zatanna and Billy)

(Meanwhile, Vandal Savage was spying on them)

Vandal Savage: So, Monster Kid is also on here.

(Vandal Savage smirks)

Vandal Savage: Perfect.

(Later, Max, Robin, Wolf, Sphere and Rocket enter the observation when they get attacked by Hawkwoman, Green Lantern (John Stewart) and Wonder Woman)

Max: Oh no...

(Wonder Woman flies towards Max and about to punch him)

Max: Amazon princess at 9:00!

(Max dodges Wonder Woman's punch and grabs her arm)

Max: Sorry to do this Wonder Woman.

(Max swings Wonder Woman and throws her against the wall)

Rocket: Did you just throw Wonder Woman?

Max: Yes, I did.

(Hawkwoman was going to attack Max, only to be pin down by Wolf as Robin tags her with Cure-Tech)

Max: Hawkwoman down!

(Max notice that Green Lantern (John Stewart) was pinned to the floor by Sphere)

Max: And a Green Lantern.

(Wonder Woman was going to catch Robin with the Lasso of Truth, but Rocket formed a bubble to protect him)

(Wonder Woman reels in the Lasso of Truth and turns her attention to Max)

Max: Oh no...not again.

(Rocket traps Wonder Woman in a force field)

Robin: (telepathically) Can she escape your force-bubble?

Rocket: (telepathically) Not is she keeps pounding it. Her kinetic energy only makes it stronger, but I'm stuck here, anything I do risks freeing her.

(Batman doves down to attack Rocket)

Robin: (telepathically) Look out!

(Robin fights off against his own mentor Batman)

Max: Rocket, I don't know how are we gonna get that Cure-Tech on Wonder Woman.

Miss Martian: Leave that to me.

(Miss Martian uses telekinesis on the Lasso of Truth as it telekinetically wraps around Wonder Woman, binding her arms)

Rocket: We got that covered.

Max: Drop the force field!

(Rocket drops the force field)

Max: (charges at Wonder Woman) Now for the grand finally!

(Max jumps over Wonder Woman and places the Cure-Tech on her neck)

Max: Yes!

(Wonder Woman falls onto the floor into a state of unconsciousness)

Max: Wow, I actually beat Wonder Woman. Another win goes to Monster Kid.

Miss Martian and Rocket: Boys.

(Moments later, Max, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian and Rocket runs down to the main center of the Watchtower and reunited with the others)

Max: The entire Justice League is free of supervillain mind control, so where's Vandal Savage?

Aqualad: He got away.

Red Tornado: Congratulations Team, you won the day.

Max: Yeah we did, because we're Young Justice!

Zatanna: (whispers to Rocket) Is that what we're going by?

(Rocket shrugs)

Computer: Happy New Years, Justice League.

(Kid Flash sweeps Artemis off her feet)

Kid Flash: I should've done this a long time ago.

Artemis: No kidding.

(Kid Flash and Artemis kiss)

Max: Oh, come on!

(Superboy and Miss Martian kiss)

(Zatanna pulls Robin into a kiss as the Boy Wonder kisses back)

Max: Gross, I do wanna see that.

Rocket: Liking this team more every day.

(Rocket gives Aqualad a kiss on the cheek)

Red Tornado: Human customs still elude me.

Max: Get a room guys.


	35. Max's Special Training

(It was a regular day in Happy Harbor after the Team save the Justice League from Vandal Savage's mind control)

(In the meantime, Max is being Zeta-beamed into the Cave)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta tube)

Max: Hey guys, I'm he...

(Max notice that Red Tornado, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and the rest of the Team are staring at him)

Max: Uh...what's going on?

(Robin and Kid Flash snickered)

Wonder Woman: We just want to say that the Justice League thanks you in your part for saving us from Vandal Savage's mind control.

Max: (smiles) Really, thanks Wonder Woman.

Black Canary: There's one more thing.

Max: Uh, what's that?

(Robin types on the holo-computer, showing footage of him fighting Black Canary and Wonder Woman)

Max: (smile drops down) Oh no.

Artemis: (telepathically) Someone's in trouble.

(Robin stops the footage)

Max: (nervously) Oh...that.

Black Canary: (smirks) So, you fought against me and Wonder Woman, is that right?

Max: (gulps) Uh...yes.

Wonder Woman: (crosses her arms) Also, is it true that when I was under the mind control of Vandal Savage, you throw me against the wall)

Max: (nervously blink)...Yes.

Black Canary: It made me realize that I goes going too soft on you and the League figure that I need to toughen you up. So, I'm gonna have to train you harder, starting with one sparring session. You'll be going up against Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket.

Max: Oh, that's seems fine.

(Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket step into the ring)

Max: Oh well.

(Max walks into the ring)

Max: This shouldn't be hard.

Wonder Woman: You can also use combat skills, right?

Max: Yes Wonder Woman, I'm aware of that.

Artemis: Let's see if you can take out four guys by yourself.

Max: Oh please Artemis, you don't scare me.

Artemis: You girls ready?

(Miss Martian, Zatanna and Rocket nodded and get ready in fighting stance)

Robin: You guys think he'll last 5 minutes?

Superboy: I say he won't last for a minute.

Kid Flash: What about you Kaldur?

Aqualad: I'm not sure, let's see how this plays alright.

Black Canary: Okay, now.

(Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket charge at Max, the latter simply smirks)

(Moments later, Rocket gets thrown out of the ring as the computer tells that she's failed as she walks up near Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna who also failed and rubbing their arms and necks)

Max: Ah! I win.

Rocket: I can't believe he beat us.

Miss Martian: I can't believe he was able to flip me over when I was in camouflage mode.

Robin: And I can't believe I lost a best to Kid Flash if Max lost to the four of you girls.

Kid Flash: I can't believe I got 40 dollars from Boy Wonder.

Max: I'm a one man army, or should I say, a one kaiju army.

(Everyone rolled their eyes)

Max: I've done with the training for today.

Black Canary: (walks into the ring, smirking) Actually, you'll be sparring me.

Max: Okay.

Black Canary: Zatanna, could you...

Zatanna: On it. Etaerc Kcalb Yranac snoisulli!

(Zatanna's spell created numerous copies of Black Canary, much to Max's horror)

Max: Oh...uh...would leaving the Cave is an option.

(The Team are blocking the Zeta tubes)

Kid Flash: Sorry dude, you ain't leaving.

Wonder Woman: Running away is what a coward would do, are you a coward?

Max: No.

(Max gets himself ready)

Max: Let's do this.

Black Canary: Yes.

(Max and the Black Canary copies charge toward each other)

 **(12 hours later)**

(Max is laying on the floor, groaning as the computer says he's failed)

 **Monster Kid Status: Failed**

Max: (groans) That hurts.

(Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket were laughing at Max as Aqualad and Superboy had smirks on their faces)

Black Canary: (helps Max get back on his feet) So, you sure you take on...

Wonder Woman: Both of us.

Max: Uh...no thanks.

Black Canary: (chuckles) Training is done for the day.

Max: Thank you.

Black Canary: After Max is done sparring with M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket.

Max: What?

(Miss Martian places her hands on Max's shoulders)

Miss Miartian: Oh, don't worry Monster Kid.

Max: (gulps)

Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket: We won't hurt you.

(Max groans)


	36. The Revenge of Professor Ivo

(In the headquarters of an evil supervillain organization known as "The Light", Professor Ivo is having a meeting as he is calling from a LexCorp subsidiary company in Metropolis)

Lex: Is everything ready Ivo?

Professor Ivo: Yes, everything is exactly as you requested.

Klarion: What plan.

Ra's al Ghul: Professor Ivo is here to present us with a plan?

Professor Ivo: Yes.

(The newly repaired Amazo android steps out from the shadows and appears next to his creator)

Professor Ivo: I manage to rebuild Amazo with some upgrades.

Queen Bee: What kind of upgrades?

Professor Ivo: As you've all been aware about the monster child, I guarantee that Amazo can duplicate his powers.

Ocean Master: Perfect. If Amazo copies Monster Kid's powers, the android could defeat the sidekicks once and for all.

Vandal Savage: Indeed.

(The scene cuts to the Bio-Ship is flying above a LexCorp warehouse that's outside of Metropolis)

Miss Martian: We're arrived at the LexCorp shell company.

(Miss Martian lands the Bio-Ship while it's in camouflage as the Team step out from the Bio-Ship as they walk straight towards the front entrance)

Kid Flash: You sure Ivo would be here?

Robin: That's what Batman and Superman believe.

Zatanna: Why would Ivo be at a LexCorp subsidiary?

Superboy: Obviously Luthor wants to hire him.

Aqualad: That seems like the best possibility, but I'm certain Luthor wants Ivo to create a weapon that he can use to destroy Superman or worst, the entire Justice League.

(As they arrive on the front entrance, they see a metal chain wrapped around the handles)

Kid Flash: Was it necessary to not bring Max on this mission?

Superboy: Well someone's got to keep Wolf from getting into trouble.

(Superboy uses his x-ray vision and see Ivo sitting on a computer chair)

Superboy: Ivo's in there, just sitting.

Aqualad: Good, Zatanna.

Zatanna: Nepo eht rood!

(Zatanna's spell made the doors magically open as the Team rush in and see Professor Ivo)

Professor Ivo: Well, well, well. Look who decides to come by.

Aqualad: It's over Ivo.

Robin: You're going back to take you back to Belle Reve.

Rocket: Looks like we've captured you.

Professor Ivo: Actually, it's I who's captured you.

(Professor Ivo pressed a button which causes the doors to closed by themselves)

Artemis: That can't be good.

Professor Ivo: I'm curious, where is the monster child. Where is he?

Aqualad: He's not on this mission with us.

Professor Ivo: Oh really, I was kinda expected him.

(Professor Ivo pressed another button as pylons rose up from the ground, surrounding the Team)

Artemis: It's a trap!

(The pylons began glowing as the Team are trapped in a stasis field and become incapacitated)

Professor Ivo: An energy stasis. It something Luthor had given me as part of my arrangement. Amazo, time to step into the Light.

(Amazo walks out of the shadows again)

Robin: Amazo?!

Superboy: How did you get the parts? I destroyed that thing.

Professor Ivy: I have a photographic memory of all of the designs of my creations. Amazo can still duplicate powers and he already knows the powers of most of the Justice League. You see children, the Light has requested Amazo to duplicate Monster Kid's powers.

(The Team becomes shocked)

(The scene cuts to Coast City with everyone doing their usual business as the clouds starts to become dark)

Unnamed woman: What's going on with the clouds.

(Later at Ferris Air, Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris are having lunch when they notice what's going on with the skies)

Hal: Uh Carol?

Carol: Yes Hal.

Hal: Is it suppose to rain today?

Carol: The weather man said it was going to be perfect.

(A bright golden is seen in the dark clouds)

(Hal uses his ring to change into his Green Lantern costume)

Hal: It's gotta be Sinestro.

(Hal flies up into the sky to the source of the bright light)

Hal: Alright Sinestro! Give herself up.

(A cloud of golden spores starts pouring down from the clouds and directly to the ground)

Hal: Okay, that's not Sinestro.

(Hal pressed on his com-link)

Hal: Green Lantern to Batman, something strange is happening.


	37. Biollante Attacks

(At the Watchtower, the Justice League are called for a meeting)

Superman: Any word from the Team?

Batman: Aqualad confirmed they were following a lead on Professor Ivo's trail, but com-links were jammed.

Green Arrow: You don't suppose Ivo's still allied with the Light?

Batman: Indeed, but Green Lantern has inform me of an emergency in Coast City.

(Batman pulls out the holo-computer, revealing Cat Grant doing a news report)

Cat Grant: This is Cat Grant here to bring you this important announcement.

(Cat Grant shows footage of a cloud of spores moving above Coast City)

Cat Grant: Just about two hours, some cloud of spores had appeared from nowhere in Coast City.

(The scene cuts to the spores rain down to the ground as it starts to shake)

Cat Grant: It appears that the spores have somehow cause an earthquake.

(Giant plant vines emerge from the ground as well as Biollante, a genetically-modified-rose kaiju created from human, rose and Godzilla DNA cells)

(Biollante roars)

(The scene cuts to the Watchtower with many Leaguers shocked at the appearance of Biollante)

Cat Grant: Oh my gosh! What is that? Is it some kind of monster. Ladies and gentlemen, it appears that the spores have transform into some kind of giant plant creature is going on a rampage and Green Lantern is trying his best to save the people.

Wonder Woman: Great Hera!

Black Canary: What is that thing?

Green Arrow: It's some kind of plant creature.

Flash: I don't think that creature was created by Poison Ivy.

John Stewart: We need to get down there and help Hal.

Black Canary: But what about the Team?

Batman: (pressed his com-link) All Leaguers report to Coast City to assist Green Lantern on an emergency, a giant creature is attacking the city.

(The scene cuts Max in the Cave with Red Tornado, Sphere and Wolf)

Max: Okay, I think that's everything on the list Superboy gave me.

 **How to watch over Wolf**

 **1\. Take Wolf for a walk out of the Cave.**

 **2\. Clean up after Wolf when he goes number #2.**

 **3\. Make sure Wolf doesn't chase squirrels.**

Max: What's taking those guys so long?

(The holo-computer pops up, showing Batman's face)

Batman: Batman to the Cave.

Red Tornado: Yes Batman, what seems to be the trouble?

Batman: A giant plant creature is attacking Coast City, Green Lantern requires backup.

Max: Giant plant creature? The Injustice League are doing it again?

Batman: It's not the work of the Injustice League.

(Batman shows a pop-up screen of Biollante)

Max: Biollante!

Batman: You know what this thing is?

Max: Yes, Biollante is a modified-genetically rose-hybrid kaiju created from by Dr. Shirogami when he spliced Godzilla's cells and the cells of his daughter into a rose which created an immortal mutated plant monster.

Batman: Any weaknesses?

Max: Godzilla's atomic breath has an effect on Biollante's cell division. Where are the rest of the Team.

Batman: They've been captured by Professor Ivo, Red Tornado is needed on the field.

Max: So you want me, Sphere and Wolf to rescue them?

Batman: Yes.

Max: (smirks) Interesting.

(Later on Monster Island, Godzilla roars as he sense Biollante's presence, walks into the water and submerges into the ocean)


	38. Monster Kid vs Amazo

(In Metropolis, Max is sitting in the Super-Cycle with Wolf as they head straight to Ivo's hideout)

Max: I don't believe it, I'm riding on an advanced alien motorcycle, although it's a female alien robot.

(Max spots the warehouse)

Max: There's the warehouse.

(In the warehouse, the Team are still being held in the stasis field)

Professor Ivo: If it be a shame that your mentors won't be here to watch my Amazo destroy you.

(Professor Ivo laughs as the Super Cycle burst through the wall as Max and Wolf land on the ground as the Super Cycle turns back into Sphere)

Max: Alright guys, Monster Kid is here to save you.

Professor Ivo: So, one of the youngest children of Dr. Harold Stewart has come to meet his doom.

Max: Actually Ivo, I've come to free my teammates.

Professor Ivo: Amazo, get him.

Amazo: **Access Flash.**

(Amazo charges at Max in super speed)

Max: Just like the Flash.

(Max leaps over Amazo and kicks him on the back)

Amazo: **Access Superman.**

(Amazo tries to punch Max a few times, the latter blocks the punches and strikes Amazo by the legs)

(Professor Ivo looked shocked)

Professor Ivo: This impossible, no human child would have the power to fight my Amazo.

Max: Oh shut up!

Professor Ivo: How dare you speak to a genius intellect like me in that tone! Amazo, scan the monster child!

Aqualad: No!

Robin: Get away Monster Kid!

Max: Why?

Superboy: The android can duplicate the powers of anyone, including the entire League.

Max: So when you mean the android can copy anyone's powers, he can use mine.

Kid Flash: Yep.

Amazo: **Access Monster Kid.**

(Amazo turns his hands into pincer claws)

Max: Oh no.

(Amazo attempts to blast Max, the latter evades every hit)

Max: Seriously! You're trying to attach me with one of my powers?

Professor Ivo: Amazo is a one man army, he will tear you apart child.

Max: Wanna bet?

(Wolf charges at Amazo and proceeds to scratch the android. However, Amazo gain the upper hand and throws Amazo to)

(Max morphs his arms into gorilla-like arms with claws)

Amazo: **Access Superman.**

(Amazo launches a punch at Max, the latter grabs the fist)

Max: (smirks) My turn.

(Max repeatedly slams Amazo against the wall and the floor)

(Professor Ivo looked shocked)

Professor Ivo: What?!

(Max stops and punches Amazo on the chest and throws his though the wall, leaving a huge hole)

(Max morphs his arms back to normal)

Max: (crosses his arms) Had enough?

Amazo: **Access Black Canary.**

(Amazo uses the Canary Cry to send Max against the floor)

Amazo: **Access Captain Atom.**

(Amazo shoots an energy blast at Max, sending him against the wall)

Max: I'm really getting annoyed by this thing.

Amazo: **Access Red Tornado.**

(Amazo creates red tornadoes at Max, the latter shields himself to avoid falling onto the floor)

Amazo: **Access Flash.**

(Amazo runs in super speed, grabs Max and puts him in a bearhug)

Professor Ivo: Excellent, crush him Amazo!

(Amazo starts to squeeze Max)

Max: Aaaahh!

Miss Martian: No!

Aqualad: Everyone, move!

(The Team struggle against the stasis field, but they couldn't move)

Kid Flash: It's no use Kaldur, I think we're done for.

Professor Ivo: While my Amazo finished the monster child, my MONQIs are gonna deal with you.

(The MONQIs slowly approach the paralyzed captives)

Max: No, you don't!

(Max breaks free from Amazo's grip and kicks the android against the wall)

Max: Hey Sphere, would you destroy those pylons holding everyone in that stasis field?

(Sphere rolls down on the pylons, destroying them and freeing the Team)

Zatanna: We freed!

Professor Ivo: No! Amazo, deal with the sidekicks, forget the brat!

(Amazo drops Max and turns his attention to the Team)

Superboy: We're going with the same way we defeated the android the first time?

Aqualad: Yes.

Professor Ivo: Forget it sidekicks, I've upgraded Amazo to counteract your every move, so there's no way you can...

(Max creates tentacles with claws on his back)

Max: Oh, shut up!

(The claws from the tentacles pierce through Amazo's head and rips it from the android's body)

(Professor Ivo looked shocked as well as the Team)

Kid Flash: That was quick.

Professor Ivo: How dare you destroy my Amazo. Get him!

(The MONQIs charge at Max)

Max: (crosses his arms) Really?

(The MONQIs fly towards Max, the latter's eyes glow blue and projects beams of freezing energy at the monkey robots, freezing them as they shatter)

Professor Ivo: My creations, you destroyed my creations!

Zatanna: Tekcajtiarts!

(Zatanna conjures a straitjacket on Professor Ivo to restrain him)

Professor Ivo: You'll pay for this. Mark my words, Professor Ivo will have his reve...

(Wolf growls at Professor Ivo to shut him up)

Professor Ivo: (nervously gulps) Uh...nice doggy?

Max: You're going to Belle Reve buddy.

(Later at the Light headquarters, the villains were watching everything on a monitor)

Vandal Savage: It seems that not even Ivo failed to retrieve Monster Kid for us.

Lex: I knew it was a mistake to pick him.

Ra's al Ghul: Still, we could find another way to be entertain.

Klarion: Like what?

(Ra's al Ghul pulls out a holoscreen of the Justice League battling Biollante)

Queen Bee: That's wasn't part of the Injustice League's attack.

Ra's al Ghul: This plant creature was created by a scientist from Japan when he spliced a rose with his daughter's cells along with Godzilla.

Vandal Savage: Interesting.


	39. Godzilla appears in Coast City

(The Team had arrived back to Mount Justice)

Aqualad: We appreciate you rescuing us Monster Kid.

Rocket: Yeah, thanks for the save.

Max: You're welcome.

Superboy: Why did the League sent you, Wolf and Sphere.

Max: The Justice League are busy trying to save Coast City from Biollante

Robin: What's a Biollante.

Max: A giant mutated plant monster created by rose, human and Godzilla cells.

Robin: Okay.

(Robin types on his gloves and turns on the holo-computer, showing footage of the Justice League battling Biollante while recusing many bystanders)

(The Team looked shocked)

Kid Flash: Whoa! That's thing is huge!

Miss Martian: Should we help them.

Rocket: I believe the League can handle a monster like that.

Max: Unless they don't get hit by radioactive corrosive spores.

(Zatanna and Rocket stare at Max)

Max: What?

(Max's phone rings as he answer)

Max: Hello? Yes Megan?...Wait...what?...You gotta be...he's heading for...are you serious? Alright, I'll tell them...Bye sis.

(Max hangs up his phone as they Team looked at him)

Artemis: What was that?

Max: You guys are not gonna believe this.

(The scene cuts to Wonder Woman, Icon, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter ensnare by some of Biollante's tendrils)

Wonder Woman: Hera, give me strength!

(Wonder Woman manage to break free as Superman and the Green Lanterns free everyone else)

(Icon creates an energy blast to destroy one of Biollante's mouthed vines as Superman uses his heat vision to melt off some of the tendrils from harming many bystanders)

Superman: This thing keeps regenerating.

(Batman is currently piloting the Batplane, pressed a button, releasing a fluid to dissolve some of the tendrils)

Superman: (pressed his com-link) That weed killer working great?

Batman: It's working fine, but Biollante is nearly impossible to destroy

Superman: Biollante?

Batman: That's what Biollante calls it.

(Biollante glares at the Batplane and opens her mouth)

Batman: Well that can't be good.

(Biollante pays her radioactive acid spores towards the Batplane)

(Batman attempts to turn the Batplane away, but the spores had already dissolve one of the Batplane's wings as it starts to crash onto the ground)

Superman: Batman!

(As Superman flies in to save Batman, the latter ejects himself out of the Batplane as Superman catches him. Hal Jordan creates a construct in the form of a giant hand to catch the Batplane while Superman brings Batman to the ground)

Superman: Those spores must be come kind of acid.

(Hal appears next to Batman, the latter looks at him)

Hal: I know, you want Ferris Air to bring you new parts.

Batman: Have them delivered by Saturday.

(Biollante roars and moves straight towards the Justice League)

Hal: It's heading for us.

Batman: Be prepare everyone, but avoid it's acid spores.

(The Justice League get ready to fight when Biollante gets hit in the back by the atomic breath shot by a familiar monster)

Black Canary: What was that?

(The Justice League turned their attention to something moving in Coast City Bay)

Hal: Something is moving in the water.

Green Arrow: Could it be Chemo?

(Godzilla emerges from Coast City Bay and roars)

(The Justice League becomes shocked)

Flash: This can't be good.

(Back at the Cave, Max and the Team become shocked)

Zatanna: Oh my gosh!

Artemis: Is that...

Max: Yes Artemis, that's the legendary Godzilla, King of the Monsters.

Kid Flash: Well, the League is probably defeat that giant dinosaur.

Max: Dude, Godzilla is one of the many kaiju on Earth that can destroy an entire city in one day.

Rocket: It's that bad?

Max: Yes Rocket, Godzilla has attacked Japan many times and not even the Japanese Self Defense Force or G-Force has defeat him.

Superboy: So, are we just gonna let the League fight that creature?

Aqualad: They're nothing we can do but see how this plays out.

Max: They do that a lot in Japan.

(The Team stared at Max)

Max: They sometimes let the monsters fight and destroy each other.

Robin: Japan really hates giant monsters.

Max: Mostly Godzilla since he is Japan's greatest enemy.


	40. Chapter 40: Godzilla versus Biollante

(Godzilla roars as he is ready to fight Biollante, the roars back in response)

(Superman is handing a little girl to her mother as many of the Leaguers were helping out some bystanders)

Green Arrow: I heard about Godzilla, but I didn't realize it was that big.

Flash: Yeah.

(Biollante launches some of her tendrils at Godzilla, the latter's dorsal spikes glow blue)

Batman: What is that thing doing?

(Godzilla fires an atomic breath at the tendrils, burning them as the Justice League are shocked)

Captain Atom: A beam made of pure nuclear radiation.

Batman: Powerful to destroy an entire building.

(Biollante roars in anger as she charges at Godzilla on her legs)

Flash: Whoa, the giant plant's got legs too.

(Biollante wraps her plant vines around Godzilla)

Black Canary: Biollante is trying to beat Godzilla.

(Two of Biollante's mouthed vines bite Godzilla by the neck and hips as the King of the Monsters roar in pain)

Shazam: That can't be good.

(Back at Mount Justice)

Zatanna: Looks like Biollante has Godzilla.

Max: Those vines won't restrain him much long.

Aqualad: What makes you say that?

Max: Just watch.

(As Biollante continues to restrain Godzilla with her plant vines, he starts glowing, releasing a nuclear pulse which burned off the vines)

Captain Atom: That was a nuclear pulse.

Batman: Captain Atom, Monster Kid says Godzilla can absorb nuclear energy, including yours.

Captain Atom: (nods) Understood, I'll leave as of now.

(Captain Atom flies off in the skies and leaves Coast City)

(Godzilla roars as he charges at Biollante, the latter opens her mouth and closes around Godzilla's head, regurgitating corrosive sap spores at him)

Flash: Whoa, those are some spores.

(Godzilla shakes off the spores off his body and fires an atomic breath into Biollante's mouth, causing it to explode on the back of her head)

(Biollante roars in pain as Godzilla fires another atomic breath into Biollante's mouth again twice)

(Meanwhile, the Leaguers and several bystanders were watching the whole battle)

Green Arrow: Brutal, even in a giant monster battle.

(Realizing she can't fight Godzilla in a weaken state, Biollante breaks apart into spores and flies off into the atmosphere)

Flash: So, the giant plant is gone...

Black Canary: But, Godzilla is still here.

(Godzilla roars in victory as he turns his attention to the Justice League)

Wonder Woman: Great Hera.

Batman: Everyone, be prepared!

(The Justice League get ready in fighting stances)

(Not for long, Godzilla leaves Coast City and swims into the city bay and submerges into the ocean)

Hal: Well, that was unexpected.

Green Arrow: Why didn't come to fight us?

Batman: That's what I want to know.

(The scene cuts to Batman, Green Arrow, Icon, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado and Captain Atom in the Mission Room with the Team for a mission debriefing)

Aqualad: After Amazo was destroyed by Monster Kid, we had Ivo taken to Belle Reve and return to the Cave to await a debriefing.

Robin: Also, we watch what was happening is Coast City.

Martian Manhunter: Indeed, Godzilla appears to be the most powerful creature on Earth.

Max: Oh, he is the most powerful kaiju on this planet because Godzilla has fought many foes like Gigan, MechaGodzilla, Hedorah, Battra, Ebirah, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, Orga, Megaguirus, including his greatest enemy, King Ghidorah.

(Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian's eyes widen)

Miss Martian: No.

Martian Manhunter: Monster Zero.

Batman: What is King Ghidorah?

Martian Manhunter: King Ghidorah is known throughout the universe as the King of Terror.

Icon: Indeed, King Ghidorah..

Max: Is a three-headed space dragon who flies in space, wiping out entire civilizations on other planets, making him feared one of the most feared creatures in the entire universe.

(Everyone started at Max)

Icon: Yes, all of that is true.

Batman: How much of a threat is King Ghidorah?

Martian Manhunter: He has laid waste to many planets, including an entire civilization on Venus.

Kid Flash: So, there were aliens on Venus?

Miss Martian: That's what the Martian archives said.

Max: You don't have to worry about Ghidorah, he's dead.

Miss Martian: He is?

Icon: Yes.

Max: On Mount Fuji, King Ghidorah was ultimately defeated by Godzilla and Mothra.

Zatanna: Isn't she that giant moth who protects humans.

Max: Yes and she's lives on Infant Island with two tiny twin fairies.

Black Canary: (raises an eyebrow) Twin fairies?

Max: Yes, they're called the Shobijin.

Artemis: You're saying that a giant moth lives an an island with two fairies?

Max: Yes.

(Max's phone vibrates as he looks on it)

Max: I got new followers on Twitter.

Kid Flash: Who are they.

Max: Let's see, Wendy Harris, Marvin White, Karen Beecher, Mal Duncan, Barbara Gordon, Betty Kane, Victor Stone, Garfield Logan, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, Chloe Sullivan, Cassandra Sandsmark, Virgil Hawkins, Diana Prince, Carol Ferris, James Reyes and someone named Dick Grayson.

(Kid Flash gives Robin a look)

Robin: What?

Green Arrow: So, we heard you defeated Amazo?

Max: That's right I did, I was able to save my teammates from the evil Professor Ivo.

Aquaman: Impressive.

Max: Thanks guys.

Robin: We appreciate you saving us.

Max: Just doing my job as a sup...

(Max spits out an egg from his mouth, leaving the Team and the League shocked as they stare at him)

Max: Uh...I can explain.


	41. Chapter 41: Zero attacks Bialya

(Later in Al-Qawiya, the capital city of Bialya, a portal opens as it got the attention of some civilians)

(Meanwhile, Queen Bee is watching the portal from her palace)

Queen Bee: What is going on?

(Moments later, Zero jumps out from the portal and lands on the ground, leaving a crater as he turns his attention to some bystanders)

(As the people get back on their feet, they scream and ran away as Bialyan soldiers arrive, carrying weapons, aiming at Zero)

Zero: You humans are so stupid.

(Zero's eyes glow as the soldiers back away in fear)

Zero: I wanna leave a message to your Queen Bee.

(Zero projects optic beams at the soldiers, killing them in the process along while destroying some buildings in the city)

(Zero laughs at the destruction he is causing and seeing the fear of the humans that runaway away, screaming in terror)

Zero: I love to see the fear of humans!

(For the palace, Queen Bee is angry at the destruction as she walks over to a computer, pressed a button, showing the face of a Bialya commander)

Queen Bee: Commander, send your troops to deal with this creature. Destroy it and leave no mercy.

Bialya Commander: Understood your Majesty.

(Moments later, Zero is flying towards Queen Bee's palace when he see tanks and soldiers blocking his path)

Zero: Perfect, more humans to annoy me.

(The soldiers aim their weapons at Zero)

(Meanwhile, Batman is currently being zeta-beamed into the Cave)

Computer: Recognized: Batman 02.

(Batman approaches Black Canary and the Team)

Aqualad: Batman, is there any trouble?

Batman: Something like that.

(Batman pulls up the holographic computer, showing Cat Grant doing a news report)

Cat Grant: This is Cat Grant here to show you this latest news.

(Cat shows footage of the Bialyan military fighting against Zero, but causes an shockwave which blow away the tanks and soldiers as he flies straight to Queen Bee's palace)

Cat Grant: As you can see, the Bialyan military is engage with an unknown creature has suddenly appeared in the capital city of Bialya, Al-Qawiya.

(In the Cave, the Team and Black Canary are shocked)

Kid Flash: Whoa!

Zatanna: What is that thing?

(The footage shows Zero flying into the skies and dives straight into the portal)

Cat Grant: The creature has left Bialya and flies straight into a portal.

Computer: Recognized: Martian Manhunter 07.

(Martian Manhunter steps out from the Zeta-tube)

Martian Manhunter: That monster's name is Zero.

Miss Martian: (gasp) Zero, you mean the Dark Titan of the Universe?

Martian Manhunter: Yes M'gann.

Superboy: Who is Zero?

(Batman pulls out a screen, revealing info about Max's greatest enemy, Zero)

Martian Manhunter: Zero is known throughout the galaxy, he is an ancient cosmic being from another dimension.

Aqualad: What is his goal?

Martian Manhunter: To conquer the entire universe with an army of giant monsters called Solar Beasts.

Robin: Has anyone fought against him?

(Batman shows another screen, revealing a picture of Max blasting Zero with an energy beam shot from his pincer claws)

(The Team's eyes widen)

Kid Flash: Dude.

Rocket: Whoa.

Superboy: He fought against that thing?

Batman: Monster Kid told us about his enemies, but considers Zero as his greatest foe.

Zatanna: I can't believe a young kid could fight against an ancient cosmic being like that.

Rocket: Me too.

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the Zeta-tube and runs towards the Team, Batman and Black Canary)

Max: Guys! I gotta tell you, Zero is attacking Bialya!

Robin: Dude, we already know about Zero.

Max: Even the Great Monster War of Earth?

Zatanna: What?

Max: Zero tried to conquer the Earth a thousand years ago, but was defeated by an ancient civilization and a race of aliens.

Zatanna: Okay.


	42. Chapter 42: Lex-Titan Announcement

(At the headquarters of the Light, the villains are having a meeting as Queen Bee is angry)

Lex: You seem a bit Queen Bee, what's the problem.

Queen Bee: What's the problem, my country was attacked by that creature! This is your fault Savage!

(Teeki meows)

Klarion: Yeah, sending the heavy hitters to the Solar Dimension to attack Zero was a big mistake.

Vandal: It was part of Phase 2, Zero will try to destroy the League and their sidekicks.

Ocean Master: Except that he'll get his revenge on us, attacking Bialya was just to get to our attention.

Brain: We must act quickly, we can't take over the Earth with creatures like that wreaking havoc.

Lex: Which is why I've come up with a better solution.

Queen Bee: And what would that be?

Lex: Lex-Corp is developing a giant android, I call it the Lex-Titan, indestructible, made from a strong metal that not even Superman can punch.

Vandal: I don't suppose you'll ask the Man of Steel to test out the android's capabilities?

Lex: No, I knew the perfect test subject.

(Later at the Stewart Mansion, the family is watching Cat Grant doing a news report at Lex-Corp)

Cat Grant: This is Cat Grant, live at Lex-Corp when billionaire Lex Luthor is making an announcement.

Lex: Citizens of Metropolis, due to the recent event that happen at Bialya, I've come up with a better situation that could benefit the safety of our planet.

(Lex holds a device in his hands, showing a hologram of a giant humanoid robot)

Lex: I call it the Lex-Titan, a very powerful indestructible robot created from very strong steel and can generate electromagnetic energy attacks. That's right Ms. Grant, this thing will be the perfect defender of Earth and we won't need the so-called Justice League or other heroes to protect us.

(Lois Lane raises her hand)

Lex: Yes Ms. Lane?

Lois: So Luthor, are you going to ask Superman and the Justice League to test out the abilities of your new toy.

Lex: No, I want a young hero to test out the Lex-Titan and that person is Max "Z" Stewart also known Monster Kid.

(In the mansion, the Stewart family is shocked and speechless)

Mary and Harold: **WHAT?!**

(Everyone at the press conference start talking and began asking questions)

Cat Grant: Wait, you want a young shapeshifting Metahuman to fight your robot? I don't think his parents would like that.

Lex: (holding his hands up) Now please everyone, I promised that my robot will not harm him. If the boy accept, it proves that he is a coward.

Max: Did he just call me a coward?

Dennis: Yeah, he did.

Harold: Nobody calls Max a coward, we won't let this happen. I mean, what's he going to do, get permission from the US Government?

 **(The next day at GBS studios)**

Cat: Well it seems Lex Luthor manage to get permission from the US Government so that Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid will fight his robot at a Lex-Corp test site outside of Metropolis.

(Back at the Stewart Mansion, the family is shocked and angry as Mary glares at Harold)

Harold: Should've kept my mouth shut.

Jade: Unbelievable, I can't believe Lex Luthor is making Max fight his robot!

(Max walks into the living room)

Megan: So Max, how did it go with the Team and the Justice League?

Max: They were not happy, but I told them to help save me if the robot goes rogue and tries to kill me.

Mary: (signs) Well okay.

Dennis: Does this mean we're going to Metropolis?

Mary: No, I'm taking Max to Metropolis on behalf of Deleon Corp! A boy with kaiju powers needs his mother.

Max: Uh...thanks Mom.


	43. Chapter 43: Getting ready

(On the outskirts of Metropolis, Lex Luthor and his bodyguard, Mercy Graves are standing in front of a LexCorp warehouse, which was a military base with many people)

Lex: Let's check on the preparations.

(Lex Luthor pressed a button, opening the door, revealing the Lex-Titan, currently inactive at the moment)

Lex: The Lex-Titan, made from the strongest blend of titanium, steel and golden alloy, possess great superhuman strength, speed and durability.

(Lex laughs to himself)

Lex: Let's see if Monster Kid could beat this.

(Later at Mount Justice, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Red Arrow are being teleported into the Cave)

Computer: Recognized: Green Arrow 08, Black Canary 13, Red Arrow 21.

(The three heroes of Star City walks over to the Team, Batman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter and Aquaman)

Green Arrow: We're here Bats.

Black Canary: We came as soon like you wanted us to.

(The Team turned their attention to Red Arrow)

Robin: So Ro...Red Arrow, uh...how are you?

Red Arrow: I'm fine.

Kid Flash: So...what brings you here?

Aqualad: Is this debriefing for a mission?

Batman: (nods) Yes.

Red Arrow: I manage to find a lead on the original Speedy's location.

(The Team is shocked)

Robin: Really?

Artemis: How?

Red Arrow: Me and Green Arrow did an investigation of a LexCorp warehouse and found some very important info.

Green Arrow: We discovered that the real Roy Harper is currently being held at a Tibetan temple.

Batman: That's where you're going.

Zatanna: Wait, what about the thing with Max and Luthor's robot?

Batman: Miss Martian, Aqualad, Rocket and Zatanna will watch over Monster Kid during his fight with the Lex-Titan. Robin, Artemis, Superboy and Kid Flash will go with Red Arrow to Tibet to retrieve the original Roy Harper.

Aqualad: Understood Batman.

(The next day at the Stewart Mansion, Max puts on his suit and walks downstairs and enters the living room where his family is)

Megan: Are you sure you wanna do this?

Max: Yes, I just wanna say I love you all and goodbye.

(As Max heads for the door, Mary grabs his arm and pulls him into a hug along from his family)

Max: Okay, a big family hug.

(The hugging stops)

Harold: Max, we just want to wish you good luck.

Daisy: And we love you Max, please be okay.

Max: Don't worry Daisy, I've survive many battles against larger enemies, no android's gonna get the best of me cause I'm...

Everyone: We know.

Alina: Why do you always say that?

Trixie: Yeah, why's that?

Max: Because it's fine to say.

(The doorbell rings as Max opens the door, revealing Zoey Wilson and her parents, Clara and Xavier Wilson standing)

Max: Zoey, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson? What brings you here?

Zoey: We heard about what's going between you and the Luthor android.

Mr. Wilson: We're all going to support you Max.

Mrs. Wilson: And help you if you need us.

Max: Thanks, what about the Ultra Super Girls and the Diamond City Heroes?

Zoey: We called and they wish you good luck too.

Max: Awesome, now I'll just teleport myself to Metropolis and...

Megan: What about the Zeta-tube?

Max:...Oh.

(Later in an alleyway in Metropolis, Max is being to be teleport through a Zeta-teleporter, which is an abandoned photo booth)

Computer: Recognized: Monster Kid B08.

(Max steps out from the photo booth, develops wings on his back and flies off in the sky)

Max: Time to deal to an evil billionaire's android.


	44. Monster Kid Versus Lex-Titan

(At the military base on the outskirts of Metropolis, Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves are standing near a limousine, waiting for Max)

Lex: What is taking that boy so long? Doesn't he knew not to keep a businessman waiting?

(Mercy points up in the sky at Max as he doves down and lands near the evil billionaire)

Lex: (smirks) So, you've finally arrived.

Max: Lex Luthor, CEO of LexCorp and one of the most richest men in the world.

Lex: I see my reputation proceeds me.

Max: Yeah, yeah, why did you want me to test out your android, why not ask Superman or the Justice League?

Lex: Please, the heavy hitters of the League would've defeat the Lex-Titan so easy.

Max: So where your android?

(Max felt giant footsteps as he turns around and saw the Lex-Titan right behind)

Max: Wow, that's a big android.

Lex: Indeed.

(Max looks up at the Lex-Titan as the GBS helicopter arrives)

Cat Grant: This is Cat Grant reporting live on the outskirts of Metropolis where Max "Zachary" Stewart aka Monster Kid is going to face off against the Lex-Titan, an android created by Lex Luthor.

Max: Great, Cat Grant's here.

(At the Watchtower, the entire Justice League are watching on the monitor)

Cat Grant: This is the first of the history of the world, a young boy fighting an android.

Wonder Woman: I can't believe this is happening.

Superman: I always knew Luthor would create weapons to kill them, I have no doubt he's using a young kid with morphing powers to see how the android works.

Black Canary: Should we be down there?

Batman: Aqualad, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Rocket are in the Bio-Ship, they are monitoring the situation.

(Meanwhile, the Martian Bio-Ship is floating above the military base in camouflage mode as Miss Martian, Aqualad, Rocket and Zatanna was inside)

Rocket: I was not expecting this.

Zatanna: So, we're just gonna sit here and watch Max take on an android by himself?

Rocket: Yeah, we should be helping him.

Aqualad: We will if he needs us.

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion)

Mary: I hope Max wins.

Harold: So do I Mary, so do I.

Daisy: Max is strong, he'll beat that mean robot.

Dennis: Of course he will, Max is Monster Kid.

Zoey: (whispers) Please be careful Max.

(Meanwhile at the Light headquarters)

Queen Bee: This should be entertaining.

Klarion: So what, that robot's going to destroy that monster shapeshifter.

Ocean Master: You foolish witch boy, we can't underestimate our enemies, specially if it's a young boy.

Vandal Savage: Indeed, let's just watch.

(Back to the military base, Max stands in front of the Lex-Titan as he smirks)

Max: Time to go kaiju!

(Max glows as he transforms into Pyrogon)

(Lex was surprised)

Lex: Incredible.

(Meanwhile in the Bio-Ship)

Rocket: Did he transform into a red dinosaur.

Zatanna: Looks that way.

(At the Watchtower)

Green Arrow: Kid's gone Jurassic Park.

Flash: Yeah, no joke he would go dino of a giant android.

Superman: Let's hope he can survive against Luthor's toy.

Shazam: He's defeated many foes before, I'm sure he'll win.

(Back at the military base, Pyrogon and the Lex-Titan stare at each other as Pyrogon roars)

(Lex pressed a device he's holding)

Lex: Lex-Titan, attack!

(Lex-Titan projects laser beams at Pyrogon's chest, pushing the dinosaur kaiju back a little as the android marches and punches him in the face)

Rocket: Oh, that's gotta hurt.

(As the Lex-Titan keeps punching Pyrogon, the latter grabs the android's arms and fires a heat beam from his mouth, directly at the chest of the Lex-Titan. However, there's no scratch)

Lex: How lucky I was able to create an android made of fireproof metal.

(Large guns appeared on the Lex-Titan's shoulders and fires missiles at Pyrogon, the latter destroys them with his heat ray as the Lex-Titan grabs Pyrogon and tackles him to the ground)

(Meanwhile in the trophy room at the Hall of Justice, Zero enters via portal and looks at the Appellaxian husks)

Zero: So these are the remaining husks left by the Appellaxians that invaded this planet.

(Zero narrows his eyes)

Zero: Perfect.

(Meanwhile at the Watchtower, the League are watching the Lex-Titan fighting against Cluster, a giant blue insectoid kaiju)

Green Arrow: Wow, a giant insect monster.

Flash: He really can transform into giant monsters.

(An alarm goes off)

Superman: An alarm?

Batman: Something's happening at the Hall of Justice.

(Batman types on a holographic keyboard, showing footage of Zero breaking the glass containing the Appellaxian husks, shocking the entire League)

Martian Manhunter: Zero, the Dark Titan of the Universe.

Aquaman: What does he want with the Appellaxian husks?

Batman: Doctor Fate, can you teleport all of us to the Hall of Justice?

(Meanwhile, Zero telekinetically lifts the four Appellaxian into a portal)

Zero: Yes, all part of the plan.

(Moments later, the Justice League gets teleported into the trophy room)

Zero: Well, if it ain't the Mighty Justice League.

Batman: What did you do with the husks?

Zero: They're in the Solar Dimension Batman, I'll be needing them for a plan to destroy my sworn nemesis, Max Stewart also known as Monster Kid.

Wonder Woman: You're doing this to destroy Monster Kid?

Zero: That boy has interfered with my plans to conquer and terraform the Earth and the universe many times. I'll get my revenge on him and you.

Superman: What do you have against us?

Zero: I think you know the answer Kryptonian, do you recall that immortal fool, Vandal Savage took control of all of your minds using alien bio-chips.

(The League are shocked)

Superman: How do you...

Zero: Savage sent you to the Solar Dimension for 16 hours. You, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkwoman and Martian Manhunter attacked me and destroys some of my creatures. I would've destroy you if Savage didn't summon the 7 of you back to the Watchtower.

(The League remain silent)

Wonder Woman: I don't believe this.

Batman: So that's what we did in 16 hours.

Zero: Indeed. If you don't mind, I have a certain Monster Kid to destroy.

(The Justice League get ready to fight)

Batman: You're not going everywhere.

Zero: You might be one of the most intelligent humans on this planet Batman, but not even you can't stop me.

(Zero's eyes glow as a golden aura outlined around the Justice League, freezing them in place as they grunt, struggling to break free)

Zero: Telekinesis works in many ways like instant paralysis.

(Zero laughs)

(Back at the military base, the Lex-Titan gets knocked to the ground, after being hit several times by an energy beam shot by Mega Dragonfly)

(Lex Luthor looks angry as he growls)

Lex: I will not be humiliate by a child.

(Lex pressed a button that creates a force field around the android as Mega Dragonfly fires another energy at the force field, but bounces off and hits him instead, knocking him to the ground)

Lex: Perfect.

(Lex deactivates the force field as the Lex-Titan charges at Mega Dragonfly, grabs his tail and repeatedly slams him to the ground)

(At the Stewart Mansion, everyone is shocked and worried)

Cat: It seems that Monster Kid is losing to the Lex-Titan.

Mary: Max!

Harold: Come on Max, fight it!

(Zoey looks worried)

(Back at the military base, the Lex-Titan continues to pummel Mega Dragonfly and flips him over)

(Later on the Bio-Ship)

Rocket: He's getting thrashed!

Miss Martian: We have to rescue him.

Aqualad: Agree, land the Bio-Ship.

Zatanna: Wait, he's glowing.

(Mega Dragonfly starts glowing, much to the surprise of Lex)

Lex: Why is he glowing?

(Mega Dragonfly transforms into Mandrake, a giant plant kaiju with six vine arms and four vine legs)

(In the Bio-Ship, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Rocket are shocked)

Zatanna: I didn't know he could transform into a giant plant monster.

(Mandrake roars as he approaches the Lex-Titan)

Lex: (chuckles) Transforming into a giant plant is a very big mistake.

(Lex pressed a device that cause the right arm to transform into a sword and uses it to slice off three of Mandrake's arms as the plant kaiju roars in pain)

(Miss Martian, Zatanna, Aqualad and Rocket are shocked and gasped)

(The Lex-Titan approaches Mandrake)

Lex: Let's see if you can last another chance against...

(Mandrake spits out some spores at the right side of the Lex-Titan's face, much to the dismay of Lex)

Lex: What?

(The right side starts to melt)

Rocket, Okay, that's just...ew.

Miss Martian: It's lucky he can regenerate in that form.

Aqualad: Yes.

(Lex Luthor looks angry and growls)

Lex: That boy was playing me, he knew turning into a regenerative plant creature with corrosive spores would be a perfect move.

(Lex-Titan charges and attempts to punch Mandrake, the latter dodges every hit, grows out thorns and throws them at the android, causing several explosion which leaves damage to the armor)

Lex: No, no, no! Lex-Titan, throw this living flytrap in the sky.

(The Lex-Titan grabs Mandrake's legs, swings him around and throws him high into the sky, at the moment where he starts glowing before disappearing into the cloud)

Rocket: Is he gone?

Zatanna: I don't think so.

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion)

Cat: In his plant form, Monster Kid has disappeared into the cloud.

Mary: Please tell me Max didn't get blasted into space?

Harold: No, I don't think so.

Dennis: Maybe he'll transform again.

(Back at the military base)

Lex: Where is he? What's taking him so long? I bet he fly away, which proves he's anything, but a...

(Suddenly, Salavak dives down, bites and rips the Lex-Titan's right arm off, much to the shock of everyone)

Lex: **WHAT?**

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion, everyone is shock)

Dennis: Whoa!

Trixie: Did you see that?

Andy: He bite that arm off!

Alex: Nice!

(Back at the military base, Salavak drops the arm, lands and transforms into Taclytra)

Lex: (growls) Lex-Titan, missiles!

(The Lex-Titan shoots missiles from its chest as they hit Taclytra. When the smoke clears, the giant beetle kaiju is still standing as he opens up his pincer claws, firing energy bullets at the Lex-Titan, causing a lot of damage. By the time Taclytra stops, the android falls on its knees and collapse onto the ground as it shuts off)

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion)

Cat: Wow, I don't believe this. Ladies and gentlemen, it would appear that Max "Zachary" Stewart aka Monster Kid has defeated the Lex-Titan.

(Everyone cheers)

Daisy: Yeah Maxy!

Dennis: He did it!

Harold: Not even Lex Luthor could outsmart our own Monster Kid.

Mary: (smirks and crosses her arms) Indeed, take that you bald billionaire.

(Meanwhile at the Light headquarters)

Vandal Savage: How disappointed that a member of the Light has outsmarted by a child.

Queen Bee: Indeed, he's a greater threat than the children.

(Back at the military base, Taclytra transforms back into Max)

Max: Well that was fun.

(Meanwhile in the Bio-Ship, Miss Martian, Zatanna and Rocket cheered for Max and Aqualad smiling with his arms crossed)

Robin: (speaking through com-link) Robin to Aqualad, we got the original Speedy, did Max beat Luthor's android?

Aqualad: Yes, he did.

(Max stands on the head of the Lex-Titan, doing a victory pose)

Max: Well I think I'll go home and...

Lex: (offscreen) You brat!

(Max see Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves approach him)

Lex: Do you have any idea how much money it will cost to rebuild the android?!

Max: You're a billionaire Luthor, why don't you go build another one.

Lex: Now listen here you little...

(4 portals open near the ground as the four Appellaxian husks)

Max: What's going on? Why are the four element husks of the Appellaxians who invaded the Earth once doing here?

Zero: (offscreen) I think you know the answer Monster Kid.

(Max, Lex and Mercy look up and saw Zero in the sky)

Max: (glares) Zero!

(In the Bio-Ship, Miss Martian, Zatanna, Rocket and Aqualad are shocked)

Miss Martian: Oh no, the Dark Titan of the Universe.

Rocket: Whoa, that dude's way scarier.

Aqualad: He's the being that attack Bialya.

(At the Stewart Mansion, everyone is shocked)

Cat: The creature that attack Bialya has arrived.

Xavier: (glares) Zero.

Mary: What's he doing there?

Harold: And why does he have the four remaining Appellaxians husks?

(Back at the military base)

Max: What are you doing here Zero?

Zero: Why to destroy you of course.

Max: What are you planning?

Zero: Surely you would've guess my plan when I attack Bialya.

(Max's eyes widened when he realized Zero's plan)

Max: It was all a set up.

Zero: That's right, attacking Queen Bee's kingdom was phase 1, manipulating Lex Luthor to create an android was phase 2 and phase 3 was to steal those 4 Appellaxian husks.

(Lex glares at the Dark Titan of the Universe and chuckles)

Lex: You think I'm scared?!

Zero: You should be Luthor.

(Zero turns his attention to the Appellaxian husks, opens his mouth and spits out his spores at them)

Zero: Yes, yes.

(The spores cause the husk to merge into one creature, an Appellaxian Golem shocking everyone)

Zero: Meet the Appellaxian Golem everyone!

(Zero laughs as the Appellaxian Golem roars, getting ready to fight)


	45. Chapter 45: Attack of the Golem

(At the military base, the Appellexian Golem roars as Max is shocked and prepares himself to fight)

Max: Just what I need, another monster to fight.

(Max glows as he transforms into Thorgon, a giant dinosaur kaiju)

(Cat Grant looks shocked)

Cat: This is Cat Grant reporting live at the military base outside of Metropolis where Max Stewart aka Monster Kid has transform into some kind of dinosaur.

(Thorgon roars as the Golem roars as well)

Rocket: This can't be good.

(Meanwhile, Lex and Mercy enter a helicopter)

Lex: Time to leave.

(The helicopter flies off)

(Thorgon and the Golem charge towards each other as Thorgon leaps into the air just when the Golem punches its fist onto the ground. Thorgon swings his tail, knocking the Golem off its feet, but the elemental creature gets back as it grabs his tail and swings him onto a military storage warehouse, destroying it)

Miss Martian: Oh no.

Aqualad: I'll contain Batman.

(Later at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League are still immobilized when Doctor Fate comes up with a spell)

Doctor Fate: Evomer siht sisylarap!

(The paralysis beam effects wear off as the League is freed)

(Batman's com-link beeps as he pressed it)

Aqualad: (speaks through com-link) Aqualad to Batman, we have a problem. Zero has merge the Appellexian husks into a single creature and Monster Kid is fighting it.

Batman: You and the others to Metropolis and help out with the evacuation, we'll be that shortly to assist Monster Kid.

Aqualad: (speaks through com-link) Understood, Aqualad out.

(Batman turns his attention to his teammates)

Batman: We need to go.

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion, Xavier, Clara, Zoey and Dawn transform into King Blight, Queen Blight, Princess Blight and Princess Star Blight)

King Blight: Alright, the four of us will go to Metropolis and help Max.

Queen Blight: Agreed.

(Back at the military base, the Golem is knocked to the ground after being hit by an energy beam projected by Vorgon, a giant four-legged lizard kaiju with a silver faceplate, red and brownish skin and a blue portion of his forehead)

(Vorgon roars as he swings his tail, knocking the Golem off its feet)

(The Golem gets back up, only to be hit in the back by an energy beam and collapse onto the ground)

(Vorgon looks confused and saw the Blight Force landing in front of him)

(Vorgon roars, meaning thank you)

Princess Blight: You're welcome by the way.

(Vorgon transforms back into Max)

Max: I knew you guys would come.

Princess Blight: (smiles with a wink) Of course you would.

(Princess Star Blight waves)

Max: Glad you joined the party Dawn.

Cat: It appears that the Blight Force has arrive to assist Max "Zachary" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

King Blight: But now, we need to defeat the Appellexian Golem.

(The golden mark on the Golem's chest glows and gets ready to project an energy beam)

Max: Uh oh.

(As the Golem projects an energy beam at Max and the Bight Force, a Green Lantern construct in the form of brick wall to prevent the beam from hitting them)

Queen Blight: A Green Lantern construct?

(Moments later, the Justice League (consisted of Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordon), Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Doctor Fate, Captain Atom and Icon)

Princess Blight: The Justice League.

(Max and the Blight Force approach the League)

King Blight: Greetings Justice League, the Blight Force is here to assist you and Monster Kid.

Superman: Thanks, we appreciate you helping us.

(A portal opens in front of the heroes as 50 humanoid rock-like creatures jump out and get ready to attack)

Queen Blight: Geo-Men.

King Blight: Zero sent these creatures to fight us while the Gelom tries to destroy Max.

Green Arrow: What are we going to do?

Queen Blight: I'll tell you what well do, fight some sentient rock creatures and smash them.

(Batman glances at King Blight)

Batman: Do they have any weaknesses?

King Blight: They'll fall apart if the diamond-shaped emblems on their chests are struck.

Max: I'll fight the Golem with one of my greatest monster forms.

Black Canary: Which is?

(Max gives Black Canary a smirk on his face as he jumps into the air, towards the Golem)

Max: Time to go kaiju!

(Max glows as he transforms into Moltrodon, a giant bird kaiju with a large wingspan)

(The Justice League are shocked)

Green Arrow: Man, that's one heck of a bird.

(At the headquarters of the Light)

Cat: It would appear that Monster Kid has transform into a giant bird-like creature with a large wingspan.

Ocean Master: This Monster Kid is full of surprises.

Vandal: Indeed.

(Back at the military base)

Queen Blight: That's Moltrodon, one of Max's most powerful monster forms.

(The Golem starts to sprout wings as well and flies into the sky)

Superman: They're flying!

Queen Blight: We need to destroy these Terradrons

King Blight: Max can take care of himself.

(The Justice League and the Blight Force are fighting the Geo-Men)

Queen Blight: It's quite an honor to fight alongside with female members of the Justice League.

(Wonder Woman grabs a Geo-Man, throws it to Hawkwoman, the latter smashes it with her mace)

Wonder Woman: Yes, it's quite an honor to work with you too Princess Blight.

Queen Blight: Indeed.

(Black Canary uses her Canary Cry to blow away several Geo-Men as two of them grab both her arms)

Black Canary: (grunts) Let me go!

(As Black Canary struggles against their grasp, Princess Blight and Princess Star Blight punch the two Geo-Men towards Superman, the latter grabs them, smashes their heads together, shattering them)

Black Canary: Thanks, feel like helping me girls?

(Princess Blight and Princess Star Blight smile)

(Meanwhile, Moltrodon and the Golem are fighting in the air as Moltrodon scratches the Golem's crystals with his talons. The Golem shoots an energy beam from the yellow mark on its chest at Moltrodon, the latter dodges and fires an electric sonicwave beam at the Golem, the latter absorbs the soundwaves with its crystals and shoots a beam of sonic soundwaves at Moltrodon, sending the giant owl kaiju falling down)

(Later at Metropolis Bay, Moltrodon is falling down as he flaps his wings to slow down the impact, landing safely as the Golem arrives to the bay, stomps on some crates and roars)

(Back at the military base, the Justice League and the Blight Force)

King Blight: Well that's all of the Geo-Men.

Wonder Woman: We should help Monster Kid.

Batman: Indeed, we need to know where did he and the other creature are.

(Princess Blight uses her superhuman vision to see Moltrodon fighting the Golem while using his talon to cause serious damage to the yellow mark, creating an "X". The Golem manage to gain the upper hand by grabbing Moltrodon by the neck and throws the giant bird kaiju to a crane)

Princess Blight: (gasps) He's fighting the Golem and he's losing!

(Later, Moltrodon tries to get back up, but the Golem stomps on his chest as the GBS news helicopter is hovering above)

(Meanwhile at the Stewart Mansion)

Cat: This looks bad, it would appear that the Appellaxian creature is about to defeat Monster Kid.

Harold: No!

Mary: Max!

(Back at Metropolis Bay, the Golem was going to finish off Moltrodon by raising its fists into the air, only of Moltrodon start glowing, shrieks and spread his wings, creating a shockwave to blow the Golem away as Moltrodon flaps his wings to get back on his feet)

(As the Golem gets on its feet, Moltrodon glows and transforms into Glowton, a giant spherical kaiju with 8 yellow glowing spikes around his body, dark yellow skin with a light yellow stripe in the middle, yellow eyes and a mouth with teeth-like appendages)

(Moments later, the Golem roars and projects a beam of energy at Glowton, the latter's eyes glow and absorbs the energy and fires a powerful energy beam that was strong enough to create a hole through the Golem's body as the extraterrestrial rock creature falls on its back and when Glowton fires another energy beam, the Golem explodes into pieces as the energy spores are expelled from the Golem's corpse and disappear into thin air)

(Glowton transforms back into Max as he stands on the remains of the Golem)

Max: I did it!

(The Justice League, the Blight Force and the Team has arrive and see Max standing on the remains of the Golem as they were a little shock)

Kid Flash: Whoa!

Robin: What just happened?

Superboy: Looks like we misses a lot.

Princess Blight: (speaks in though) He never fail to impress me.

Cat: He did it everyone.

(At the Stewart Mansion, everyone is cheering)

Cat: Ladies and gentlemen, Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid has defeating the creature and save the city.

Harold: Yes!

Mary: He won!

(Harold wraps his arm around Mary)

Mary: Max won!

Daisy: Go Maxy!

Dennis: That's my brother!

(Later in the Solar Dimension, Zero watched the whole thing through a portal and yells in anger)

Zero: Curse you Monster Kid! He's ruined one of my plans again! What's it gonna take to destroy you?

(Zero calms down and starts to chuckle)

Zero: It doesn't matter, I'll just send another creature to destroy him.

(Zero glances as he walks down the hallway in his lair, locks down at an organic pod, containing a giant spiky starfish kaiju with tentacles underneath him)

Zero: Soon, you will rise SolarStar.

(Back at Metropolis Bay, Max develops wings on his back and flies in the air, next to the Blight Force)

Max: Let's go home guys.

(Max and the Blight Force fly off to Diamond City)

Princess Blight: (yells from flying away from a far distance) It was really great teaming up with you guys!

(At the Light headquarters)

Vandal: So, the child manage to defeat the Appellaxian creature.

Ocean Master: Indeed, anymore with that power must be destroyed.

Brain: What about Experiment 35?

Ra's al Ghul: Project Monster Girl was created as a potential weapon for the light, she has the same powers as Monster Kid.

Queen Bee: She proved to be dangerous.

Vandal: Yes, Monster Girl proved to be more dangerous if Desmond didn't harshly punish her.

Klarion: Where is she?

Brain: She's currently at Cadmus, why take her when we can have the Monster Kid deal with her.

Klarion: Why didn't we just bring her here? If she can turn into monsters like that kid, we could finally get rid of those heroes.

Ocean Master: Even if she was under our control, Martian Manhunter or his niece would've erased any program from her mind.

(Teeki meows)

Klarion: Yeah, I guess.

(Meanwhile at Mount Justice, the Team, Red Arrow, Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Aquaman, Captain Marvel and Doctor Fate looking at two pods)

Green Arrow: I don't believe it, the original Speedy.

Red Arrow: We actually found it.

Aqualad: Why didn't Guardian stop the Light from raiding Cadmus?

Martian Manhunter: Me and M'gann scanned his mind, Guardian was under mind control and he's also a clone of the original Speedy.

(The Team looked shocked)

Red Arrow: What?

Martian Manhunter: He didn't know, we were able to clean his mind to ensure there was no trace of Cadmus programming was left.

Kid Flash: Does anyone wanna know why does the original Speedy is missing his right arm?

Aqualad: Maybe they needed an endless supply to create Red Arrow.

Aquaman: What about the other pod?

(Everyone turns their attention to the other pod)

Superboy: Dubbliex, one of the Genomorphs sent out a telepathic message, he told me there was one clone Dr. Desmond considered a failure.

(Kid Flash opens a button on the pod's side, turns on the lights that are inside, revealing a a young 10-year girl with brown hair, a ponytail, wearing a green leotard with the Monster Kid logo and green boats, who's currently unconscious with her arms and legs shackled as the Team and the League are shocked)

Artemis: Okay, who's the little girl?

(Robin connects the built-in computer in one of his gloves to the pod's computer to read any information)

Robin: Experiment 35, Weapon Designation: Monster Girl, a clone of Max "Z" Stewart aka Monster Kid.

(Everyone looks a little surprised)

Zatanna: A Monster Girl?

Robin: It says here that she was created in the year 2009, 2 years ago.

Rocket: No way Max could know about this.

Superboy: Where is he?

Flash: He went back to Diamond City with the Blight Force.

Kid Flash: I hope she won't go berserk if we release her from that pod.

Aqualad: Yes, I wish not to repeat that, no offense Superboy.

Superboy: None taken.

(Later in the far reaches of space, an 8-point star-shaped spaceship with an eye in the center is currently flying in the direction of Earth)


End file.
